


Frame the Halves

by thearchivistt



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Dynamics, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, i am so bad at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearchivistt/pseuds/thearchivistt
Summary: In the aftermath of Doomsday, a god comes back to a quiet, empty house and wonders why he can't shake the suffocating feeling of guilt. Meanwhile, hundreds of miles away, a child tries to learn how to live when he's no longer the figurehead of a war.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Comments: 38
Kudos: 568





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my first multi-chapter work pogggg  
> Originally this was gonna be a short thing that I didn't even think I'd post but it ended up being way longer than originally planned lol  
> I'm not sure if there needs to be a warning for this, but just to be safe, trigger warning for derealization in this chapter!!! Otherwise, I hope you guys like this!

It had taken hours, minutes, even, to destroy a country that had taken decades to build. It made Techno laugh, and when he looked above him to Dream, standing on the obsidian grid, there was a smile peeking out from under his mask as well. 

“We finished what Wilbur started, all right,” Techno said, taking a seat on the edge of the crater. 

“Yeah we did,” Dream replied, making his way down the ladder to sit next to the other. “You think they’ll give up now?” 

“I should hope so. I can’t see how they would rebuild anything from this.” Techno couldn’t quite believe how deep the crater went. Smoke was still rising out of it, and upon further inspection, he could see fires still burning all the way at the bottom. He hadn’t expected it to be  _ this  _ bad, but hey, he wasn’t complaining. 

Dream laughed a little bit, and the two sat in silence for a while. Even when the sky began to darken and Techno knew he should have left, he was comfortable sitting with Dream in the wreckage of L’Manberg. 

_ You know, I’d wake up drowning sometimes when I lived in Logstedshire.  _

Techno flinched at the memory. The voice sounded so clear, so  _ real.  _ He looked at the masked man sitting next to him. “I think I should get going. Find Phil, you know.” 

Dream nodded. “It was good working with you, Techno.” 

“You as well,” Techno replied. The two shook hands and Techno set off in search of his father. 

_ I’d wake up drowning sometimes.  _

He didn’t know what it was about that one line, that one statement, that he couldn’t get out of his head. He wasn’t supposed to care. He  _ didn’t  _ care. 

(Techno couldn’t stop thinking about the way his younger brother had looked when he first found him in the basement. He’d been painfully thin and his clothes had been torn practically to bits. His fingers had started to turn red and blistered, and as hard as he tried not to show it, he was shivering so hard his teeth chattered. 

He couldn’t stop thinking about the sheer terror in Tommy’s voice when they stumbled upon Logstedshire. The kid had been following him so closely, until he wasn’t, and Techno couldn’t say he hadn’t been scared that his brother had done something stupid. He’d found Tommy at the edge of one of the craters, just… standing there and staring.

He couldn’t stop thinking about having to shove his brother under the table and praying he drank the invisibility potion before he opened the door to the man in the mask. After thirty tense minutes, when Dream had just left, the potion wore off, but instead of being huddled under the table, Tommy was standing next to the window, watching the man leave. When Techno asked if he was alright, he just replied with, “but wasn’t he my friend?”) 

Dream had been a means to an end, Techno reminded himself. A business partner. They’d had a common goal, and now that they had achieved it, Techno didn’t want to have anything to do with him. 

It didn’t make him feel any less guilty. 

He found Phil on the other end of the crater, speaking to Wilbur. It had begun to rain, and the ghost’s skin hissed wherever the water hit him. He didn’t seem to be paying much attention to it, though, as he was shouting at their father. 

“I didn’t hurt anyone, but I’m the one that pays. Tommy didn’t even… he didn’t even live here!” Wilbur didn’t notice as Techno approached. “I know I’m forgetful, and I know I’m everybody’s comedic relief, but I feel things too! And I try so hard to make sure no one else has to! So why… why…” the ghost trailed off, looking over at the crater. 

“You’ll understand one day,” Phil replied. 

Techno placed a hand on his shoulder. “Let’s go.” 

Wilbur noticed him for the first time. “You did this too! You two… what did L’Manberg  _ ever  _ do to you? I thought we were a family!” 

Techno could only look at the ghost of his brother sadly. “We haven’t been a family in a very long time, Wilbur. You should get inside, the rain is making you melt.”

Wilbur stared at the two of them for a moment. “I hate you both,” he said. “I hate you for working with Dream and doing this to L’Manberg. I hope I never see you again.” 

Techno and Phil were already walking away. 

* * *

The house was oddly quiet without Tommy there. That was the first thing Techno noticed. There were no loud crashes that he had to go check on in the middle of the night. There were no shouts of “ _ fuck!”  _ whenever anything at all went wrong. The half-finished house next to his sat dark and empty. Techno thought Tommy might have shared it with Wilbur, though, and despite what the ghost had said to him, he couldn’t bring himself to destroy something of his twin’s. 

Techno took down the to-do list signs and he blocked up the entrance to the crater that was Tommy’s old bedroom. He’d sometimes find himself making extra golden apples or strength potions before realizing there was no one there to take them from him “without him knowing.” 

Phil was the one to bring Ranboo to his cabin. Techno had been in the nearby village, and when he came back, the half-enderman was sitting at his kitchen table talking animatedly to Phil. 

“Hello, Techno,” Phil greeted when he came through the door. “Shut the door, you’re letting the cold in.”

Ranboo turned to look at him. “Uh, hi.” 

“Hello,” Techno replied. “What are you doing here?” 

“Uh, well, I kind of needed a place to stay, and, uh, Phil found me and said I could stay here.” Ranboo was panicking, and doing a bad job of hiding it. 

“No need to freak out. I’ve got no reason to hurt you. I’m fine with you staying nearby,” Techno assured. “But… ah, forgive me for being hesitant to allow anyone new to live in my house.” 

Ranboo had such a look of relief on his face it made Techno laugh. “Thank you!” 

It was good, having Ranboo around. He was nervous and quiet and had an odd sense of humor, but Techno didn’t mind. In almost every way, the kid was the opposite of Tommy, and that was just what Techno needed. 

(Ranboo still reminded him of his brother sometimes, and it always caught him off-guard. He’d asked to use the jukebox and, when Techno said it was fine, started playing Mellohi. Techno had to step outside. Sometimes the half-enderman would hover over Techno’s shoulder while he made potions, asking him questions every time he moved. Techno would fake annoyance, but he was happy to answer whatever Ranboo asked, even if it was about one of the most basic concepts.)

He wasn’t sure if he completely trusted the kid, but he didn’t have anything against him, either. He seemed to just want peace, and after everything that had happened, maybe that was all Techno wanted, too. 

* * *

It took nearly two weeks for Techno to realize the voices were gone. 

Well, not gone, exactly, but quiet. He knew they were still there, waiting until they were bored, or angry, or whatever the hell motivated them to speak to him. It was as if what he had done to L’Manberg had satiated them, at least for the time being. 

He nearly cried out of relief when he noticed. He knew it was only a matter of time before they came back, but he’d enjoy the silence while he had it. 

He’d still get a bothersome ringing in his ears every now and then. It was always present- he figured the explosions had something to do with that- but it would reach a crescendo in his quietest moments. 

(It made him wish Tommy were there even more.)

With the absence of the voices, though, something else took their place. It wasn’t until after Techno noticed they were gone that  _ he  _ showed up.

The house was empty- Ranboo and Phil had built a small house nearby for the kid to stay in, and Phil was away. Techno was alone, in a rare moment where he had nothing to do. He had more potions than he could possibly need, he’d already sharpened and polished all his weapons, and the dogs were being taken care of by Ranboo. He couldn’t sleep, as was usual, so he sat by the fire with his thoughts. 

As was usual, those thoughts strayed to L’Manberg. 

The country was done. He had seen how hopeless they’d been when the withers started appearing. Half of their own had betrayed them or just given up, and the people left were hardly enough to fight against a dozen withers and obscene amounts of TNT. He almost felt bad. They hadn’t had a  _ chance.  _

It was different from the first war he’d been in. They’d been prepared that time, but only because he’d been on their side. He couldn’t help but feel a bit of glee at the thought that  _ he’d  _ been part of the reason they’d given up so easily. 

_ Sounds like you,  _ said a familiar voice, and he jumped to his feet, spinning around. He expected to see a blond boy with a shimmering axe, ready to kill him. But no one was there. 

No one was there. 

_ Ha!  _ Tommy let out a sharp laugh.  _ You might need to get some sleep, Technoblade. You’re hearing things now. I suppose that’s nothing new for you, though.  _

Techno sighed. It was Tommy’s voice, all right, but it wasn’t Tommy. It wasn’t like the voices, either- those, he knew, were some kind of supernatural entity. This was just some twisted way of his brain reminding him of his guilt. 

_ So you  _ do  _ feel guilty. Good to know.  _

“I don’t!” Techno snapped. 

_ Techno, you are a  _ terrible  _ liar. Always have been.  _

“So you admit I never lied to you?” 

_ It doesn’t matter whether you lied to me or not. You still betrayed me.  _

“I think betrayal requires some kind of lying, Tommy.” 

_ You know what, I was wrong. You’re actually quite good at lying, but only to yourself,  _ Tommy laughed.

“I didn’t betray anybody! I was clear with my intentions from the moment I found you in the snow outside my house. Hell, I’ve been clear with my intentions since I joined you and Wilbur in the ravine!  _ You’re  _ the one who turned on  _ me.”  _

_ Blah, blah, blah. You say the same thing every time. At least I can admit when I’ve done things wrong.  _

“Oh, sure you can,” Techno scoffed. 

_ Actually, I can! I mean, I won’t admit it to other people, but I will to myself. You can’t do either.  _

“I did not sign up to get psychoanalyzed- incorrectly, I might add- by a fucking ghost. I’m going to bed.” Techno stormed up the stairs to his bed. 

Tommy giggled.  _ I’m in your head now. You can’t get rid of me, bitch! _

Techno groaned and tried his best to ignore the laughter echoing in his head. 

* * *

He’d hoped it had been a one-time thing. He’d hoped Tommy’s voice would bother him for a single night and then leave him alone. He was wrong. He was so very, very wrong. 

Some days, it was tolerable. Tommy would get in a few snarky comments about guilt or betrayal or whatever he was angry about, but he’d stay mostly quiet. 

Other days, it was almost debilitating. Techno would wake up and all he could hear was that  _ stupid  _ kid taunting him. He tried ignoring him, arguing with him, even stuffing wax in his ears, but of course, none of that did anything. It seemed he was stuck with the kid again, only this time, it was only the bad parts. Tommy was like a conscience, if a conscience were obnoxious and didn’t have any real morals. 

_ So Phil took down that tower I built, huh?  _ Said Tommy one day. Techno was walking through the snow to the nether portal. 

“Yes, and I’m glad he did. It was hideous,” Techno replied matter-of-factly.

_ Surprised you didn’t tear down the house I built, too.  _

“I’ve been keeping the dogs in there. Didn’t Wilbur use it more than you, anyway?” 

_ He hates you too, you know. Almost as much as I do.  _

“You really think he’s able to remember that? He’s probably found a new blue sheep and named it Friend again. I doubt he remembers me… well, at all.” 

_ Is that you trying to make yourself feel better about destroying the country your brother built?  _ Tommy laughed. 

“He destroyed it first!” Techno snapped. 

_ Come on, you know that Wilbur and this one are different.  _

Tommy was right. Wilbur’s ghost shared his name, and his face, and a handful of his memories, but they were completely different people. Even before he lost his mind, Wilbur hadn’t been kind in the way that Ghostbur was _.  _

(Techno missed him anyway.)

“I guess you’re right about that,” he conceded. 

Tommy only laughed. 

“Who are you talking to?” came a voice from behind him. 

Techno spun around, and towering over him was Ranboo. The kid was abnormally tall- Techno supposed it was the enderman part of him- and it could be quite terrifying when he wanted it to be. Techno made a mental note to get taller shoes.

“No one,” Techno replied. “Myself.” 

“Ah,” Ranboo nodded. “I do that sometimes, too! Can I come with you to the nether?” 

“Yeah,” Techno smiled. 

_ Aw, did you take in  _ another  _ kid? That’s cute.  _

Techno flicked his ear in annoyance. He couldn’t exactly start speaking to Tommy with Ranboo there, the kid would think he’d lost his mind. 

(It was quite possible he was losing his mind, he thought. It had been nearly two weeks since that night by the fire, and Tommy hadn’t left for a moment since. He’d thought for a while he was being haunted, but he didn’t know how he could be haunted by someone who wasn’t dead.)

_ Technoblade misses his little brother,  _ Tommy said in a sing-song voice.  _ Odd choice for a replacement, I have to say.  _

They’d reached the nether portal. “You go ahead,” Techno said. Ranboo nodded and stepped into the portal, disappearing. 

Tommy’s laugh echoed through his head.  _ I’m right, and you know it.  _

“You’re not. Just shut up.” 

_ I can’t be wrong about you, Techno. I  _ am _ you.  _

“Please just shut up.” 

_ I don’t think I will,  _ Tommy said gleefully. 

In that moment, Techno preferred the voices that told him to kill. At least he understood why they were there. At least he could rationalize them. 

_ No you don’t. You know you don’t.  _

Techno didn’t say anything, but he knew Tommy was right. 

* * *

He lived like that for weeks. He did a good job of hiding it, too, but he didn’t have very many people to hide it from. Phil was around less and less, and Ranboo was so unobservant when it came to emotions Techno was surprised he’d made it so long being friends with Tommy, who wouldn’t talk about his feelings even if he were on deathbed.

It was one of the rare occasions Phil was there to stay for more than a day. The two were sitting together at the table as it snowed outside, the fire roaring a few feet away. 

“What have you been doing?” Techno asked. “I haven’t seen you in a while.” 

“Oh, you know,” Phil replied, avoiding looking Techno in the eye. 

“Sure.” Techno figured it was none of his business. 

“Do you know any way to bring people back from the dead?” Phil blurted. 

Techno could only stare in stunned silence. “What?” 

“I… Wilbur asked me. He wants me to bring him back.” 

“Do you think it’s even possible?”  _ He doesn’t remember what we did?  _ Techno wanted to ask, but he refrained. 

“I don’t know,” Phil confessed. “But he seems to have an idea. It’s… expensive.” 

“Do it,” Techno replied automatically. 

_ Are you sure you want that?  _ Came Tommy’s voice out of nowhere.  _ I mean, what if he’s just like he was before he died?  _

“What if he’s just like he was before he died?” Phil asked, echoing Tommy’s question.

“Wouldn’t that be good for us? He’d be on our side. He’d think we did the right thing.” 

They had done the right thing, he reminded himself. 

_ No, you didn’t.  _

“Probably? But what if he’s like he was before he… you know, went off the rails? He’d probably try to bring L’Manberg back.” 

“I wish him luck finding help,” Techno scoffed. “I don’t think anyone wants L’Manberg back, Phil. Not even Tommy or Tubbo. They’ve given up.”

_ I’m sure he could convince me,  _ said Tommy. 

“I… I guess you’re right,” Phil sighed. “I’m just afraid something will go wrong.” 

_ Oh, something’s absolutely going to go wrong,  _ Tommy said. 

“I’m sure everyone will be fine. It would be good to see him again. You know, the real him.” Techno cringed when the words came out of his mouth, but Phil didn’t even react. 

“It would be good to see him again.” Phil’s voice was quiet and his gaze was unfocused. 

_ I don’t think  _ I’d  _ like to see him again. Remember what he said to me in the ravine? Remember when he made us fight in the pit? I don’t want him back.  _

“Would you shut up?” Techno snapped. He didn’t realize he’d spoken out loud until Phil looked up at him. 

“I didn’t say anything. Techno, are you alright?” 

Techno froze. “I… well, uh…” 

_ Oh, he’s figured us out! This will be fun.  _

“Techno?” Phil repeated. 

“I… would you believe me if I told you I’ve been hearing Tommy?” Techno kept his eyes down. 

Phil didn’t reply for a while. “Do you mean… it’s really him?”

“No, that’s not it. It’s like… it’s like the voices, but he’s not real like they are. I know that doesn’t make any sense, but you have to believe me.” Techno didn’t realize how desperate he was for someone to believe him until then. 

“I believe you,” Phil replied hesitantly. “It almost sounds like you’re being haunted. But he’s not… oh, he isn’t dead, is he?” 

“No, he’s… I don’t think you understand.” 

“I don’t think I understand either,” Phil confessed. “So explain it to me.” 

And Techno did. He explained everything. He told his father about the first time Tommy’s voice had shown up in his head, and he told him all the things the kid would say. Phil listened carefully, but something in his eyes still looked… hesitant to believe what his son was saying. 

When Techno was done speaking, the two sat quietly for a long time.  _ He doesn’t believe you,  _ Tommy said gleefully. 

“I think you might have to come to terms with some things,” Phil finally said. 

“There’s nothing to come to terms with,” Techno replied defensively. “I’m fine.” 

“Are you sure?” Phil asked calmly. 

I  _ think you might need to come to terms with some things.  _

“I don’t know,” Techno confessed, and for the first time in weeks, he thought he might be telling the truth. 

* * *

Phil left the next morning, and Techno was left alone with Ranboo (and Tommy) again. The half-enderman knocked on his door after Phil was gone. 

“What is it?” Techno asked. 

Ranboo had to duck to step through the doorway. “Can I please have some food? I can’t find that many animals out here, and I can’t get anything to grow, either. I’ll find a way to make it up to you, I promise,” he said sheepishly. 

“Of course. You have been eating, right?” Techno asked. 

“Yeah, but I’ve had to go to L’Ma- I mean, the SMP to get anything. Which I’m fine with, but it takes a long time.” 

Techno walked over to the chests of food. “You know, you can just take it without asking. I’ve got more than enough.” 

“I just didn’t want to be impolite,” Ranboo replied. 

“Rather you’re impolite than starving. Besides, I don’t mind.” Techno put together a bag of food for Ranboo. As an afterthought, he added a few golden apples to it. 

(It had taken him weeks to get out of the habit of making extra. Without anyone to steal them, he had more than he’d ever need, just sitting unused in a chest.) 

“Oh, I don’t need these,” Ranboo said, taking the golden apples out of the bag. 

“Just keep them. I’ve got more than enough for myself.”

Ranboo hesitated, but he put the apples back. “Thank you.” 

“No problem. You ask me if you need help with anything, yeah? I haven’t got anything better to do.” It was true- there was no mission for him to go on, no government to take down, no revenge to be had. Maybe he could retire, for real this time. 

_ You could always talk to me, _ Tommy said. Techno flicked his ear. He hadn’t heard Tommy all morning. He’d almost hoped his admittance the night before had been enough to make the kid’s voice leave forever, but he knew better. 

“Really?” Ranboo asked, sounding genuinely surprised. 

“Of course,” Techno smiled. 

Ranboo gave a small smile. “I’ll… be sure to keep that in mind. Thanks again.” He turned and ducked back through the door. 

_ He’s like me, but boring,  _ Tommy remarked. 

“Don’t be rude,” Techno chided.

_ Are you going to talk to me now?  _ Tommy said excitedly.  _ You are  _ so _ boring sometimes, you know. I want to bully you, but it isn’t as fun when all you’re doing is taking care of turtles. _

“I’ll make sure to spend more time with the turtles,” Techno replied. 

_ Come  _ on,  _ Technoblade. You can’t ignore me forever.  _

“I probably can, actually.” Techno thought of the months he had spent doing hardly anything but getting armor, weapons and food for the revolution. He was notoriously stubborn, and he wasn’t about to change that for one annoying sixteen-year-old who wasn’t even real. 

_ Okay, fair enough. But I don’t think you want to ignore me forever. And I’m just an extension of you, so…  _

“Do you ever shut up?” Techno muttered, but Tommy only laughed. 

* * *

Techno spent the rest of the day with a blissfully silent head. He went about his day feeling almost cheerful, if it weren’t for the looming feeling that something was about to change. Hopefully it was a good change, he thought. Hopefully it entailed getting rid of Tommy’s voice in his head. 

It wasn’t until late that night that Tommy came back. Techno was going through one of his chests when he came across it- the sword he’d made for Tommy when their alliance first began. 

_ Hey, that’s mine!  _ Tommy exclaimed. 

“I… guess it is. What is this doing here?” Techno had taken plenty from Tommy and his friends during their last war, but he didn’t recall taking the sword. In fact, he didn’t even think Tommy had had it at the time. 

_ I left it here. Because you gave me your axe, remember?  _

Techno did remember now- Tommy hadn’t seen a point in weighing himself down any more than necessary when they went to the festival. Techno had trusted him with that axe, and now he’d probably never see it again. 

_ You don’t  _ seriously  _ care about the axe more than you care about me.  _

“Axes can’t betray people,” Techno muttered, shutting the chest. 

_ I’m going to be honest with you, Techno, what were you expecting? Did you really think I’d stay and be your friend? Did you think we’d be brothers again?  _ Tommy’s voice was dripping with sarcasm. 

“I…” He had, hadn’t he? And for a moment, he had thought he’d had what he wanted. He thought, if only for a few months, that he’d had his brother back, or at the very least something more than just an ally with a common goal that would ditch him as soon as their interests didn’t align. “I guess so,” he admitted. 

_ It was stupid of both of us to trust each other,  _ Tommy mused.  _ I mean, I was  _ never  _ going to agree with you. Did you really think you’d be able to convince me to destroy the country I’ve spent the better part of my life in? _

“I… I did,” Techno said quietly. It  _ had  _ been stupid of him. He’d been so sure Tommy would come around, but he knew now there was no changing that kid's beliefs. 

_ But I guess I shouldn’t have thought you’d go against your morals for me. Even if we are brothers.  _

“Tommy, I don’t think we’ve considered each other brothers in a long time.” 

The voice didn’t say anything for a while.  _ Huh,  _ he finally replied.  _ I guess you’re right.  _

“Even in Pogtopia, we were just allies, you know? We just had a common goal, and when we didn’t anymore, well…” Techno trailed off. 

_ But you thought it was different this time, didn’t you? _

Techno couldn’t say anything for several seconds. “Yeah. Yeah, I guess I did.” 

He had thought it would be different. After the war with Manberg, he’d only had Phil for  _ years.  _ Eventually, he’d met Ghostbur, of course, but Wilbur’s ghost was so concerned with L’Manberg and Tommy’s exile that he never had time to visit. Techno was okay with that- something about being around Wilbur after his death felt… wrong. 

Phil was his only constant, and he wasn’t even that much of a constant. He was in L’Manberg most of the time, and when he was put under house arrest, Techno was completely alone. 

At least, he thought he’d been, until he found Tommy in his basement. 

Tommy was loud, and annoying, and he took things without asking. He’d constantly speak over Techno and couldn’t build for shit. He’d made that god-awful cobblestone tower even after Techno told him not to, and he hardly ever helped around the house. And Techno didn’t care. He was willing to put up with all of it if he could have someone around. 

“I only wanted a friend,” he mumbled. “I was going to help you get your  _ stupid  _ discs back and everything! And you just went right back to the people who exiled you.” 

_ You said you were going to destroy my country,  _ Tommy reminded him.

“I didn’t even want your help! I was willing to have you stay out of it. Hell, I would’ve preferred it!” 

_ It doesn’t matter if you wanted me to stay out of it! You took away my home! You had Dream help you! Do you even know what Dream did to me? Do you know what happened to me in Logstedshire? _

“It wasn’t your home anymore! And… and…” Techno stopped talking when he realized he  _ didn’t  _ know very much about the time Tommy had spent in between his exile and showing up in Techno’s basement. Tommy hadn’t said much when asked about it, but Techno had been able to put some of it together from the state the kid was in when he showed up and the confusion he’d had about whether or not Dream was his friend. “He was just a business partner. A means to an end.”

_ That doesn’t make it better. _

“I know it doesn’t,” Techno said quietly. 

_ He ruined my life, and you still sided with him. He manipulated me for months, and you still sided with him.  _

“I didn’t know.” 

_ You thought it might be true, though, didn’t you? You were able to put it together from the way I acted when he showed up.  _

“I…” Techno realized he was crying. “I’m sorry.” 

_ I’m not the one you should be apologizing to.  _

“What, do you think I can just go up to Tommy and say I’m sorry? Do you think he won’t try to kill me on the spot?” Techno asked, wiping his eyes hastily. The voice didn’t respond. “Hello?” 

Several minutes went by without anything. Techno got up and started pacing the room. He called out for Tommy, but no one answered. It seemed he was finally left on his own, but all he had were questions. 

He didn’t regret destroying L’Manberg. He’d seen firsthand the country take good people and turn them into corrupt, violent monsters. He didn’t think it was a bad thing to have taken revenge for the way they’d treated him and Phil. 

Working with Dream was a different story. 

He couldn’t make up for what he’d done. He knew that. He wasn’t ever going to get his brother to forgive him. He didn’t even think Tommy would be willing to have a conversation with him. There was nothing he could do. 

There was nothing he could do. 

* * *

Techno didn’t do much of anything but think for a long time. It wasn’t until Ranboo knocked on the door that he realized he couldn’t remember the last time he’d left his house. 

“Are you okay?” Ranboo asked as he ducked through the door. “You look… have you been sleeping?” 

Techno caught sight of himself in a mirror hanging on the wall. He hadn’t realized how bad he looked until then. His hair was a mess, the braid hardly even qualifying as a braid anymore. The bags under his eyes were more noticeable than ever, and his shirt was rumpled and untucked. 

“Not really,” he confessed, laughing a bit. 

“I was just coming to make sure everything was alright. I don’t think you’ve left the house in three days.” 

“Ah… I haven’t. Do you need anything? Here, I can make you some tea.” Techno busied himself by filling the kettle with water and putting it over the fire. 

“Techno, sit down,” Ranboo said. 

Techno looked at the half-enderman in surprise. He hesitantly took a seat at the kitchen table. “What is it?” 

“Are you okay?” Ranboo asked again. 

Techno hesitated. “Not really. But it really isn’t anything I want to concern you with.”

“If you don’t want to tell me about it, that’s fine. But you can’t stay holed up in here forever. And you need to get some sleep.” 

Techno didn’t know what to say. “I suppose you’re right,” he finally replied. 

The two talked for a long time after that. It was the first real conversation Techno had had with the kid, and he only wished he didn’t look so rough during it. 

Ranboo reminded him of himself more than anything. They were both very susceptible to peer pressure, he found, and neither of them were particularly good at making friends. Ranboo wasn’t entirely sure where his loyalties were without L’Manberg, but he knew he didn’t want to choose a side. Techno respected that. He wished he could do the same thing. 

When he said that, Ranboo looked at him in confusion. “What?” Techno asked. 

“You can. You don’t need to be on a side. You can just choose people,” Ranboo said. 

“I think it’s too late for that,” Techno replied. 

“It’s never too late. You’re already halfway there, I mean, I was technically on L’Manberg’s side, but you still helped me.” 

“That’s different.” 

“Is it really?” Ranboo put his chin in his hand. “I don’t think it is. Besides, it doesn’t matter that much anymore, does it?” 

“It does to some people,” Techno replied. He thought of Tommy and Dream. 

“I think… I think we all have a common enemy,” Ranboo said hesitantly. 

“And who is that?” Techno had a feeling he already knew the answer. 

“Dream.” 

Techno stared at the kid in front of him for a long time. “You’re right,” he finally said. 

“Wait, seriously? I thought you were going to be angry.” Ranboo visibly relaxed. 

“No, I think you’re right. I… I truly regret getting help from him to destroy L’Manberg. I don’t regret destroying L’Manberg,” he clarified, “but working with Dream… it was stupid of me.” He left out the bit about the favor. He still wasn’t sure what he would do if Dream ever called it in. 

“I think you did the right thing destroying L’Manberg,” Ranboo replied, surprising Techno even more. “The country was good in theory, but not in practice, you know? I know I wasn’t here for Wilbur’s presidency, but I’ve learned a lot about him in the past few years. L’Manberg had strayed so far from his original ideals that I don’t think there was any saving it. Our legal system was a  _ joke.  _ Tubbo made one decision himself in his entire presidency, and it was exiling Tommy. Everything else was orchestrated by Quackity, and Tubbo was just too scared to stand up to him. I… I genuinely think Tubbo could’ve been a good leader if it weren’t for Quackity.” 

Techno could only sit in surprise for several moments. “Yes. Yes, you’re right. Wilbur saw it before anyone else did, and he died for it.” 

“You saw it, too.” 

Techno laughed bitterly. “Maybe the first time, sure. But I was fully prepared to leave you guys alone until you tried to have me executed. I’d given up. Destroying L’Manberg the second time… it was mostly motivated by revenge,” he admitted.

“Huh,” Ranboo replied. 

The two sat in silence for several moments before Techno sucked in a breath, preparing himself for what he was going to say next. “Ranboo, have you seen Tommy at all these past few weeks?” 

Ranboo looked at him in surprise. “Only once. Why?” 

“Is he alright?” 

“He’s as fine as one can be after… you know. He and Tubbo live together now. I don’t really think they want me around, so I haven’t bothered them.” 

“Okay. Good,” Techno said, mostly to himself. An idea came to him then, although he didn’t think it would work. “Do you plan on going back to visit anytime soon?” 

“Yes, actually. Tubbo says he wants to try something to fix my memory in a few days. I don’t think it’ll work, but I’m going to go anyway. Why?” Ranboo asked.

“How long until that happens?” 

“Three days.” 

“Okay,” Techno said. “I actually have something to do that I… forgot about. It was nice speaking to you, really.” 

“Oh! Okay,” Ranboo stood up to leave, and Techno led him to the door. “You are going to get some sleep, right?” 

“Of course,” Techno replied. “I just have one thing to do first.” 

Ranboo nodded hesitantly before waving goodbye. 

Techno rifled through his chests for paper and ink. When he had what he needed, he sat back down at the table and got to writing. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never want to write the word "logstedshire" in a serious context ever again  
> This chapter is pretty scuffed ngl writing from Tommy's perspective is surprisingly hard? I guess it's just because I'm usually writing about Wilbur or Techno lol

Tommy had to relearn the layout of the SMP. 

After spending years barely leaving L’Manberg, and then months in exile, he found the Dream SMP had changed… a lot. New buildings had cropped up everywhere, old ones had been knocked down, and of course, the Community House and L’Manberg were both gone. 

His house, however, sat unchanged where he’d left it. When he opened the door and stepped inside, he nearly hacked up a lung from the plumes of dust that were unsettled. He hadn’t been here… he couldn’t remember the last time he’d been here. 

He had so little in his chests. Some planks downstairs, a few pieces of armor and weapons, and one potion of strength. That was all that was useful. 

He didn’t even have the armor Techno had given to him. He wasn’t sure if he’d be able to get past the fact that it had been Techno’s, anyway, but it certainly would’ve been nice to have some enchanted armor. He’d even lost the Axe of Peace, but he definitely didn’t care about that. Now Technoblade could never have it either. 

(He remembered when Techno had first given him the armor. The walls around them were lined with wither skulls, but Tommy’s gaze was caught on the glowing armor on the stand. “That’s for you,” Techno had said, and Tommy was so hesitant to take it. What if Techno changed his mind? Would he kill Tommy for it? Would he have Tommy blow up his armor and weapons the way Dream did?)

(He remembered getting the helmet, too. It had been Christmas morning, and he’d climbed up the ladder to the kitchen still half-asleep. He was surprised to find Techno in the house- usually he’d be outside gathering resources or checking on the turtles at this hour. Sitting on the table were two bags, and it was only then that Tommy remembered what day it was. He hadn’t expected Techno to get him anything. He hadn’t even asked.) 

(He remembered being given the axe freshest of all. Only hours before it all went to shit, when they were about to leave for the festival, Techno stopped him before he stepped through the door. “You’re worthy,” he said, handing over the axe. Tommy could only stare, wide-eyed at the gleaming, wicked-sharp weapon in his hands.)

He cleaned up his house as best he could, which wasn’t very well. He swept up dust until he couldn’t anymore and flopped down on his bed. The sun had just begun to set, and he’d thought he could find Tubbo before going to sleep, but he didn’t think he’d be able to. For all he knew, Tubbo was angry with him, anyway. 

He had a dream that night. He was in the ruins of the Community House, and Tubbo had just handed the disc over to Dream. He watched as Dream placed the disc in his ender chest, painfully slowly, as if he were challenging Tommy to do something about it. He looked at Tubbo and started laughing, and it was the worst sound Tommy had ever heard. 

“Tommy, what are you doing?” Techno asked as he realized what was happening. 

“I…” Tommy trailed off. 

“What are you doing?” Techno repeated. “This wasn’t in the plan.” 

“I’m sorry, Technoblade,” Tommy said. “I… I can’t-” 

“You’re betraying me,” Techno laughed sharply. “You’re fucking betraying me. You know I considered you a friend, right? And this is how you repay me?” 

Tommy swallowed before straightening his back. “I’m becoming… I’m becoming all the people I didn’t want to be. I don’t want to be like you, Techno. I don’t want to be like Wilbur. I don’t-” 

“Give me my axe,” Techno snapped. “I was wrong. You’re not worthy.” 

Tommy looked down at the axe in his hand. He’d just held it to his best friend’s throat. Why had he done that? What had he been thinking? 

“No,” he replied, gripping the handle tighter. “No, you’re wrong.” 

Techno only looked at him in shock. Tommy was shocked at himself, and half of him wanted to take it back. Half of him was scared of what would happen to him for this. He remembered his last day in Logstedshire. He remembered Dream destroying all his things when he had the _idea_ of standing up to him. 

“You know what? Fine. Choose L’Manberg. Choose the people who exiled you, I don’t care! I just hope you don’t come to regret it,” Techno spat.

Tommy didn’t know whether he regretted it or not. He had a feeling L’Manberg would’ve been destroyed whether he’d sided with Techno or not. At least he was with Tubbo. 

That was all that mattered, wasn’t it? 

* * *

The next few weeks passed monotonously. And Tommy was, for the first time, okay with that. He’d had enough excitement for a lifetime. 

Tubbo ended up building a home a few miles outside of the Dream SMP, while Tommy stayed in his original home. They still saw each other every day, and for the first time in nearly a year, Tommy felt like he had a real friend. 

(Had Technoblade been a friend? Tommy wasn’t sure.) 

Tommy spruced up his house and even a few of his old buildings. He steered as clear of where L’Manberg used to be as possible. He was okay. 

He was okay. 

He didn’t see very many people other than Tubbo. He spoke with Fundy once, but it was only for a few minutes. Tommy didn’t know what had happened to the man, but he wasn’t who he used to be.

Niki was much the same. She never spoke to Tommy, only looked at him with so much contempt in her eyes it terrified him. He figured he deserved it- he had ruined everything for L’Manberg, hadn’t he? 

Quackity was gone. No one knew where he went. Tubbo had seen him and Ranboo speaking directly after the war ended, but Ranboo was nowhere to be found, either. 

Wilbur came and went. He didn’t remember what had happened, of course, and he was as cheerful as ever. He kept asking Tommy where Friend was. Tommy didn’t have the heart to tell him the truth. 

Two weeks had passed since L’Manberg’s destruction when Tommy finally saw Ranboo again. He and Tubbo were sitting in Tubbo’s newly-built house when there was a knock at the door. 

Tubbo looked at Tommy in surprise. “You didn’t tell anyone this house was here, right?”

Tommy shook his head. 

Tubbo got up to get the door. “I only told one other person, but-” he was cut off when he opened the door. 

“Tubbo!” exclaimed Ranboo. “Hi!” 

“Hello, Ranboo!” Tubbo stepped aside to let the half-enderman inside. 

Ranboo caught sight of Tommy and gave him an awkward wave. “Hi, Tommy.” 

“Ranboo’s the only other person who knows where this house is,” Tubbo said to Tommy. 

(A house in a place where it always snowed, that only a handful of people knew about? It even _looked_ like Techno’s house, and Tommy realized why he’d been so put off by the whole thing.)

“Tommy?” Ranboo asked. 

“Yeah? Hi, Ranboo,” Tommy replied. “Wait, how are you still in full netherite?”

“Uh…” Ranboo looked down at his armor. “I guess I just stayed out of things.” 

Tommy sighed. “Fair enough.” 

The three boys sat together by the fire, Tubbo talking excitedly about whatever his next project was. Ranboo was listening intently, but Tommy was preoccupied with his thoughts. 

It wasn’t that he disliked Ranboo. In fact, he quite liked the other boy. Ranboo was odd, of course, but not any more odd than Tubbo was. He just knew that the half-enderman didn’t like him. After all, Tommy had been the figurehead of one of the sides Ranboo hated so much. 

He thought that maybe, in another life where Dream didn’t exist and L’Manberg was left alone, he and Ranboo could’ve been friends. Real friends, not the in-between state they were in now. But this wasn’t that life. 

“Tommy? Are you alright?” Tubbo asked. “Ranboo just said he’s about to leave.” 

“Huh? Yes, I’m fine. It was nice seeing you, Ranboo,” Tommy replied, giving the enderman a small smile. 

Ranboo smiled back before stepping out into the snow. 

* * *

Tommy hadn’t realized how late it had gotten until after Ranboo left. The sun had already mostly disappeared, and while he figured he’d be fine walking home in the dark, he didn’t particularly want to. 

“Do you want to spend the night?” Tubbo asked, voicing Tommy’s thoughts. “I don’t have an extra bed, but I’ve got plenty of blankets we could set up by the fire. 

“Sure,” Tommy replied. 

“You are okay, right? You’ve been acting weird all day.” 

“I’ve just got a lot on my mind,” Tommy said, trying to give his friend a smile. 

Tubbo seemed convinced and left to get the blankets. Tommy was left staring into the fire. 

(It reminded him of Logstedshire. It reminded him of L’Manberg. It reminded him of all the countless times he’d lost something to fire.) 

He turned his gaze to the window. 

Tubbo came back down the stairs, and the two set up Tommy’s makeshift bed. “Goodnight, Tommy,” Tubbo said cheerfully as he went back upstairs. 

“Goodnight, Tubbo,” Tommy replied. 

He dreamt again that night. 

He was sitting in front of a fire again, but it was in a different house in a different place where it always snowed. He was wearing clothes that were too big for him and a cloak that was practically smothering. Sitting next to him, holding a mug of tea, was Technoblade. 

“Are you feeling any better?” asked the half-piglin gruffly. 

“I think so,” Tommy replied. “I don’t feel cold anymore.” 

“Good,” Techno said. “How long were you down there?” 

“Three days.” 

Techno gave him a surprised look. “Three days, and I didn’t notice anything? Impressive.” 

“I was passed out for most of it,” Tommy admitted. 

“Ah. Have you been eating? You look… well, like you haven’t.” Techno gave him a look that, if Tommy didn’t know any better, could’ve been one of concern. 

“I was sick,” Tommy mumbled. 

“Hm. That’s odd, I came up twelve golden apples short the other day.” Techno cast an accusing gaze at his younger brother. 

Tommy stiffened in fear. “I’m sorry,” he said immediately. “I’m really, really sorry, I swear. I just needed something to eat, and they were there, and I figured-” 

“Woah, woah, I’m not actually mad,” Techno said. “Just don’t do it again, okay?” 

Tommy looked at him in surprise. All he could do was nod. 

He was still on edge, but for the first time, he didn’t think he’d be killed for one wrong move. For the first time, he thought he might be safe there. 

“Don’t look at me like that,” Techno said sharply. 

“Like what?” 

“Like we’re friends. I am _not_ your friend.” 

“Of course not,” Tommy replied. “I didn’t think we were. Sorry.” 

They weren’t in front of the fireplace anymore, instead, they stood in the Community House before it’s destruction. Tommy was going on about destroying it, saying at least it would get him a step closer to the discs. 

“Maybe after we destroy L’Manberg,” Techno said, and Tommy stopped in his tracks. 

“What?” He asked, looking at his older brother in shock. This wasn’t in the plan. Minor acts of terrorism, right? That was all they were going to do. 

Techno noticed his slip-up as soon as the words were out of his mouth. “Ah... I suppose it’s time I told you.” He paused, as if considering what to say next. “I might not have been completely honest with you, Tommy. I… my plan is to destroy L’Manberg. Completely. I want it _gone_ for what it did to me and Phil. For what it did to you, too! And I think you should join me.” 

Tommy could only look on in shock. “Why have you only gained respect for me now?” he finally asked after several long seconds. 

“Well, you’ve stood up to Dream. You helped me with that wither earlier. You’ve been useful, and you know what? You aren’t all that bad to be around. You could be,” Techno paused. “You could be a friend. Hell, a brother.” 

“You know that’s all I’ve ever wanted from you, right?” Tommy asked. He hadn’t realized it was true until he said it out loud. He would never admit it, but he’d missed his brother. 

“You don’t have to help me, Tommy. I just thought I’d be up front with you,” Techno replied. “I understand if you don’t want to, even. But I will do it with or without you.” 

Tommy looked up at his brother for a long, long time. Finally, he said, “Technoblade, I’ll join you.” 

Even as he said it, he wasn’t sure. He didn’t like where Techno was going with this. He didn’t want L’Manberg gone. But he wanted his brother back more than that. 

He didn’t know if he’d made the right decision that day, but it didn’t matter anyway. It was too late to take it back. 

* * *

Life without L’Manberg was so very, very quiet. 

It was only a matter of time before Tommy found a way to change that. 

He’d told Tubbo he wanted to get the discs back when they had sat on the bench directly after the destruction of L’Manberg, but he hadn’t brought it up since. He figured the two of them, Tubbo especially, deserved a break. 

But they had to get the discs back at some point, and Tommy figured now was as good a time as any. 

He approached Tubbo in the middle of the day. Both of them had been spending more and more time in Snowchester, building new things and just sitting around in the house. Tommy practically lived there at this point, but he couldn’t quite give up his house in the Dream SMP just yet. Maybe one day, he thought, but not now. He had to have at least one piece of normalcy, and if that was the tiny home he’d carved out of a hill for himself, then so be it. 

“Tubbo,” he said hesitantly. 

“Yeah?” Tubbo looked up from what he’d been building. 

“We need to get the discs back.” 

The two boys stared at each other for several seconds. “Okay,” Tubbo finally replied. 

Tommy was caught by surprise. _The discs don’t matter, Tommy!_ echoed in his head. He was taken back to the decimated Community House, when he’d buried Techno’s axe in Tubbo’s shield and shouted, _the discs were worth more than you ever were!_

They weren’t, he knew that now. They never had been. But he still needed them back. He couldn’t let Dream win, not like this. 

“So you’ll help me?” Tommy asked. 

“Of course I will,” Tubbo replied. “I want them back, too. Now that L’Manberg’s gone, well… it’s the only fight left.” 

Tommy nodded. “It is, isn’t it? After this, we’ll be done.” He swallowed. “You know, we’re both… we’re both on our last lives. If we die… that’s it. I don’t want you to risk that if you don’t-” 

“I’m willing to risk it, Tommy.” 

Tommy wasn’t sure what to say to that. He’d convinced himself he was the only one who cared about the discs anymore. He’d convinced himself Tubbo wouldn’t help him. He’d hardly entertained the thought that Tubbo wanted them back, too, much less that he was willing to risk dying permanently for them. 

“Okay.” Was all Tommy could say in response. “We’ll have to find Dream first, but I’m sure he’ll show up around here eventually. Until then, we have to prepare.” 

It was only then that it truly hit Tommy that this would be it. After they had the discs, they could finally be done with fighting and wars and, most of all, Dream. 

They’d be free. 

Or they’d die in the process. 

“It’s only the two of us, Tommy,” Tubbo reminded. “There really isn’t anyone on our side anymore. Maybe Ranboo, but I don’t want to drag him into this.” 

“It’s fitting, isn’t it?” Tommy replied. “It started with us against Dream, and that’s how it’s going to end.” 

That was the only way it _could_ end. 

* * *

The next time Tommy saw Ranboo, it was pouring rain. 

It wasn’t the nice kind of rain, either. Usually, the rain was cool and refreshing, but it was the middle of summer and it hadn’t been remotely cool outside in nearly two months. No, this rain was sticky and humid and made Tommy feel disgusting. 

The half-enderman was bundled up in too many layers to possibly be comfortable in the Dream SMP’s climate. “Tommy!” he called, and Tommy turned to look at him. 

“Are you alright?” Tommy asked. He was on his way to his house from the nether- he’d tried avoiding the rain, but had long since given up, and was soaked to the bone. 

“I should be asking you that,” Ranboo replied, catching up with the other boy. “Water makes my skin burn. Rain included.” 

“Just make sure you don’t die of heatstroke, yeah?” Tommy said. “What are you doing here?” 

“Ah… do you think I could tell you when we get inside?” Ranboo asked sheepishly. 

Tommy nodded, and the two continued in the direction of Tommy’s house. There was a flash of lightning and a loud thunderclap that made Tommy’s bones feel like they were rattling. 

The two boys stepped into Tommy’s house and Tommy shook his head like a dog, splashing droplets of water everywhere. Ranboo flinched backwards, making sure he was a decent distance from the blond boy before taking his soaking wet cloak off and, not knowing where to put it, draped it over his arm. 

“So why are you here?” Tommy asked. “Here, let’s go downstairs, I’ve actually got chairs down there.” 

Ranboo followed him silently, and Tommy could practically feel the anxiety radiating off of him. The half-enderman nervously sat down at one of the seats at the kitchen table, draping his cloak over the back of the chair. Tommy sat down across from him and almost laughed at the look on the other boy’s face. 

“What?” Ranboo asked. 

“Oh, nothing. You just look… why are you so _scared?”_

“I’m not scared!” Ranboo said indignantly. When Tommy raised an eyebrow, he sighed. “Okay, I’m a little scared. But to be fair, I thought you hated me! Honestly, I still do.” 

Tommy looked at Ranboo in surprise. “I don’t hate you. I just don’t quite trust you. Anyway, what are you doing here? Why are you visiting me and not Tubbo?” 

Ranboo hesitated. “You know I’ve been staying with Techno, right?” 

“Mm-hm.” 

“Well… look, you don’t have to read it or anything, and he said he’d totally understand if you didn’t, but he wanted you to have this.” Ranboo rifled around in his pockets before pulling out a crushed piece of paper. “I swear it was in better shape when he gave it to me.” 

Tommy took it, unfolding it slowly. He read the first few lines before crumpling it up and tossing it aside. “I don’t want to hear what he has to say.” 

Ranboo nodded. “I understand. I… I told him you’d say something like that, but he insisted. I think he really regrets what he did.” 

“I don’t care,” Tommy snapped. “Do you think I care if he _regrets_ it? It doesn’t change a fucking thing. It doesn’t change that he betrayed me and killed Tubbo and fucking _destroyed my country.”_

“I know it doesn’t,” Ranboo mumbled. 

“I don’t even know why you’re living with him,” Tommy spat. “Isn’t your whole thing not choosing sides?” 

“It’s not choosing sides to live near someone,” Ranboo replied. 

“You know full well it is.” 

It had been so long since Tommy let himself get angry. It had been so long since he’d shouted at someone. He couldn’t say he didn’t miss it. 

“I’m not helping them or anything. I just… needed somewhere to go, and Phil offered, so I went with him.” 

“Tubbo would’ve invited you to live with him if you didn’t disappear without a word as soon as the war was over, you know.” 

“He would?” Ranboo asked, sounding genuinely surprised. “I thought… didn’t he see me as a traitor?” 

“What? Ranboo, he doesn’t care. He never did. None of that _matters_ anymore. It wouldn’t have changed anything if you spoke with Techno a handful of times, we would’ve lost anyway.” Tommy slumped in his chair, suddenly extremely tired. “We would’ve lost whatever happened.” 

Ranboo only sighed. “You’re probably right.” 

Tommy sighed, too. “We never had a chance, did we? Wilbur was right. We were fucked the moment Schlatt became president.” 

Ranboo didn’t say anything for a long time. Finally, after they had been sitting in silence for what felt like an eternity, he said, “I think I’m going to go say hi to Tubbo. I… I get it if you don’t want to read the letter, but I think you should consider it.” 

Tommy glanced at the crumpled paper in the corner of the room. “No. I applaud you for trying, but I’m not going to.” 

Ranboo nodded before disappearing up the stairs. Tommy heard the front door open and shut and watched as the half-enderman began walking down the Prime Path, again bundled up in his cloak. 

Tommy went to the fireplace and started up a fire despite the heat outside. He went to grab the letter, still crumpled in the corner of the room, and held it out over the flames. “Sorry, Techno,” he said. 

Just as he was about to drop it, though, something stopped him. He clutched the paper tighter. He wanted to be done with this. He didn’t want to have to think about his brother ever again. 

But however hard he tried, he couldn’t let go of the piece of paper. He sighed heavily before pulling his hand clutching the letter back from the fire and splashing water across the flames. After contemplating what to do for several minutes, Tommy neatly folded the letter up and tucked it away in a chest to be forgotten. 

He didn’t want to think about his brother ever again, and he wouldn’t have to. But he didn’t have to burn his last physical reminder of Techno, either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! I'm gonna be totally honest I have no clue when the next one will be out lol all of my focus has been going into something else recently. It might be a while, but I'll have it posted eventually!


	3. Chapter 3

Nearly two months passed, and Techno didn’t hear a thing from Tommy, both the real one and the one in his head. 

It seemed he was free from whatever the hell that had been. Even the other voices were still gone, and for the first time since he could remember, Techno was at peace. Really this time. 

Peace, as it turned out, was incredibly boring. 

Techno spent most of his time reading. When he got bored of that, he’d go out and collect resources he didn’t need. Ranboo and Phil both came and went, although Ranboo was certainly around more often than not. Techno would frequently find bags left on his kitchen table full of food or iron. A few times, Ranboo even left him books, and even though he’d already read most of them, he smiled when he opened the gifts. 

It was early fall (not that it mattered in the Arctic- snow was falling like it was January) when Techno heard a soft knock on his door. He went to see who it was, and opened the door to Ranboo fumbling with a giant axe. 

“Hi!” Ranboo exclaimed before dropping the axe, the sharp edge narrowly missing his toes.

“Hello,” Techno replied, trying his hardest not to laugh. 

“Uh… sorry about that.” Ranboo picked the axe up. “Can I come in? The snow is… you know.” 

Techno stepped out of the way, and the half-enderman ducked through the doorway. “What’s the axe for?” Techno asked. “Can I see it?” 

Ranboo handed the axe over. It was made of netherite and incredibly sharp, and while the purple sheen it had made Techno sure it was enchanted, he had no idea what enchantments it had. Whatever they were, it looked powerful. And  _ terrifying.  _

“It’s for you,” Ranboo said. 

Techno’s head snapped up in surprise. “What?” 

“It’s supposed to be a replacement for the Axe of Peace. I know you really liked that one, so I figured I’d make you another. I wasn’t entirely sure what the enchantments were, though, so I just kind of… put everything I could on it. I hope that’s okay.” Ranboo shuffled his feet awkwardly. 

Techno was at a loss for words. “Thank you,” he finally replied. “Really, thank you.” 

Ranboo grinned. “You’re welcome.” 

“You know… I was just planning to go to the nether. I need more ingredients for potions, and I thought I’d look for some bastions no one’s explored yet. Do you want to come with me?” He hadn’t actually been planning any of that, but he figured now was as good a time as any. 

“Uh… sure!” Ranboo’s voice came out in a squeak, and Techno laughed. “Let me just get my armor and… uh, yeah. My armor.” 

“Take your time,” Techno replied. Ranboo left, and Techno looked back at the axe in his hands. He could’ve made his own- he had everything he needed- but he’d never gotten around to it. Now he wouldn’t have to. 

Techno set the axe down and went to get what he needed for the nether. By the time he was finished, Ranboo was back, decked out in a full set of netherite armor. It was slightly chipped and ill-fitting, but it would do the job. 

The two set off in the direction of the nether portal. “Hey, do you know where Phil goes when he’s not here?” Ranboo asked out of nowhere. 

Techno shrugged. “He’s never told me. I know he has a secret base somewhere out there, but I’ve never needed to know where it is. I…” Techno hesitated, unsure of whether he was allowed to tell Ranboo about Wilbur’s resurrection. He ultimately decided if it worked, the kid would find out on his own, anyway. “I think he’s looking into a way to bring Wilbur back.” 

Ranboo gave him a surprised look. “Like, from the dead?” 

“What else is there to bring him back from?” 

“Good point. Is that even possible?” Ranboo asked. 

“Apparently. I don’t know the details, but all his time has been spent looking for a way to perfect the method he’s figured out. If it goes wrong, there’s no saying what will happen.” 

“Huh,” Ranboo said. They’d reached the nether portal, and the two stepped through, coming out the other side in the hellish landscape of the nether. 

Techno contemplated what he was going to say next carefully. “Did Tommy get my letter?” he finally asked. 

Ranboo had never told him what became of the letter he’d written, and he’d never asked. The kid had taken it with him to the SMP, and he’d come back without it, but there was no way to tell whether Tommy had read it or not. 

“He did,” Ranboo replied, averting his eyes. “He… wasn’t happy. But he did take it, at least.” 

“Do you know if he read it?” 

“I don’t think so,” Ranboo mumbled. “Sorry.” 

Techno sighed. “It’s alright. It’s not your fault. Hell, it’s not his, either. I don’t really know what I was expecting.” 

“I think it’s too soon for him.” 

“I don’t think it’ll ever not be.” 

Techno could hardly even remember what he’d written. He could only hope it had been coherent- he’d been in a sleepless haze while writing it, and had nearly passed out at his table after signing the page.

“If it makes you feel any better, I think he’s sorry, too,” Ranboo said. 

“You’re a bad liar.” 

“Yeah, I am.” 

The two continued mostly in silence, only talking to warn the other about nearby monsters. Techno was okay with that. Ranboo was a good kid, but he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to put up with the half-enderman’s cheesy puns for hours on end. 

When they thought they’d gotten enough from the nether, they went back in the direction of the portal. They had to walk through the nether hub to get there, which Techno always tried to avoid. 

Walking through the nether hub was like a dice roll. It could be empty, and he could get past and to his home portal without a hitch. Or someone neutral could be there- once, he had been walking by when Eret stepped through the portal. Techno had a weapon ready in an instant, but all Eret did was give him a nod before they walked off in the other direction. Techno didn’t give him a second glance. 

The only other possibility was someone who  _ wasn’t  _ neutral being there. Techno hadn’t had to face that problem yet, and he hoped he never would. 

The nether hub was, luckily, quiet and empty, and the two breezed past it. Techno only let himself relax when they were well down the path. He paused when they got to the mainland, glancing back at the hub to make sure no one saw him and Ranboo. They weren’t exactly inconspicuous. 

Standing next to the portal was Tommy. 

“Techno?” Ranboo asked when he realized Techno wasn’t close behind him. “What are you… oh.” 

“We need to go,” Techno replied. Still, he didn’t move. 

He couldn’t make out Tommy’s features, but he knew it was him. No one else would be stupid enough to go into the nether with only a pair of boots and a helmet. Just as Techno was about to turn to leave, Tommy caught sight of him. The two stood there for several seconds before Ranboo tugged on Techno’s sleeve. 

“Let’s go,” said the half-enderman. “We’ve gotta put all this stuff we got away, come on.” 

Techno was silent, but he followed Ranboo to their home portal. Ranboo wouldn’t stop stealing worried glances every time he thought Techno wasn’t paying attention, and it was getting annoying.

“Would you stop looking at me like that?” Techno snapped. 

“Like what?” 

Techno was suddenly taken back to a night spent sitting next to a fire with a different boy he’d let into his home. “Nevermind.” 

Ranboo only sighed. 

* * *

The following week, Techno woke in the middle of the night to a banging on his front door. 

He shot out of bed, grabbing the axe he’d made a habit of keeping nearby at all times. Because it was useful, he told himself, nothing else.

He went down to open the door, making sure to keep a grip on the axe. 

Standing on his porch was Phil. And he looked... rough, to say the least. His hat was missing, he had several fresh-looking scars on his hands and face, and one of his wings looked slightly singed. 

“Hi, Techno.” Phil smiled tiredly. 

Techno stepped out of the way, propping his axe up against the wall nearby. Phil sat down heavily at the kitchen table. “Where have you been?” Techno asked.

“Collecting these,” Phil replied, setting a small bag on the table. Techno sat down in the other chair, hesitantly pulling the bag toward him and pulling open the drawstring.

His eyes widened when he saw what was inside. “How… there’s so  _ many. _ ” 

Inside the bag were at least five totems of undying. Techno could practically feel the power radiating off of them. He took a trembling hand and reached into the bag, pulling one out and examining it. 

“I had two different maps,” Phil said, pulling the bag back and holding out a hand for the totem Techno had picked up. “It was worth the time, though.” 

“There’s no way we’ll need all of these,” Techno laughed in disbelief.

“Well…” Phil paused. “Not exactly.” 

Techno looked at Phil, who still had his hand held out for the totem Techno had taken. Techno reluctantly handed it over. “What do you mean?” 

“It technically only takes one to bring people back from the dead. But it’s a very low chance that it’ll work. We might need to try multiple times.” 

Techno only looked on in shock. “Do you even know if Wilbur wants to come back?” 

Phil glared at him. “Ghostbur does. I’m sure Wilbur does, too.” 

“You weren’t there near the end, Phil. He wasn’t happy. I don’t think he-” 

“Things are different now,” Phil cut him off sharply. “L’Manberg is gone. He wouldn’t have anything to be unhappy with.” 

“Really? You think he’d be happy his family is split in two? You think he’d be happy with… with everything that’s happened to Tommy?” Techno had gotten out of his chair and was now looking down at Phil, who had a furious look in his eyes. Techno had seen Phil angry, of course he had, but it had never been directed at him beyond a little bit of scolding whenever he’d go too far play-fighting with Wilbur or Tommy when they were kids. 

He’d never say so out loud, but Techno was scared. 

Still, he didn’t sit back down. He stood there, glaring down at his father until Phil finally replied, “You said it yourself. Tommy hasn’t been our family in a very long time.” 

“But Wilbur has? You  _ killed  _ him, Phil. You killed him for doing the exact same thing we did!” 

“Do you think I haven’t regretted that decision every day since it happened?” Phil was on his feet now, too. “Why the fuck do you think I’m trying to bring him back?” 

“That’s just what I mean! You can’t bring him back just because  _ you  _ feel guilty. He wouldn’t want that.” 

“And how would you know that?” 

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe because I was  _ living  _ with him for the last four years of his life? Maybe because I had to watch as my brother destroyed himself, while you were off doing God knows what the entire time? Don’t fool yourself, Phil. You were never there for him.  _ Or  _ Tommy.” 

“What are you trying to say, Techno?” Phil’s voice had gotten dangerously low. 

“I’m saying you were a shit dad to everyone but me. And I don’t know why I didn’t see it sooner,” Techno spat. 

Phil glared across the table for several seconds before picking up the drawstring bag and walking to the door. He made a point of shoving past Techno on his way. “I’ll be back with Wilbur in a few weeks,” he said curtly before slamming the door shut behind him. 

Techno watched from the window as Phil walked off into the snow. The two of them hadn’t fought… well, ever. There was the occasional spat, sure, but it was never about anything serious. 

It seemed Techno had effectively pushed his one and only friend away. 

Of course he wanted to see Wilbur again. He wanted to see his twin again more than anything. The point was that it wasn’t his choice, and it wasn’t Phil’s either. 

If Wilbur- the real Wilbur, not his ghost- somehow found a way to communicate with Techno and said he wanted to come back, Techno would agree in a heartbeat. He’d do whatever was necessary without a second thought. But Techno knew Wilbur better than Phil ever had, and he knew his brother wouldn’t want to come back after death.

(More than that, he was afraid. He was afraid of the look on Wilbur’s face when he found out what Techno and Phil had done to his L’Manberg. What was even scarier was the thought of him being happy with it. The thought of Wilbur standing over the crater, looking down to see bedrock and  _ laughing _ made him feel sick.)

Techno climbed up the ladder to his bedroom. It was late, he told himself, and there was no reason to worry himself anymore tonight.

* * *

The next day, Techno looked out the window to see Ranboo standing outside his shack. The half-enderman caught sight of him and waved cheerfully. Techno tried (and failed) to suppress a smile as he waved back. 

He made his way over to the shack. “Good morning!” Ranboo greeted. “You’re just in time!”

“Morning,” Techno replied. “In time for what?” 

“I made cookies! I’ve had all these cacao beans lying around with no use for them, so I decided to bake a bunch of chocolate chip cookies. I just took them out of the furnace.” Ranboo gestured at said furnace, which still had smoke rising out of it. 

“You baked cookies at, what, nine in the morning?” Techno laughed. 

Ranboo shrugged. “It’s never a bad time for cookies.” He picked up two, handing one over to Techno. 

Techno smiled and took the cookie from the half-enderman, taking a bite out of it. “It’s good,” he said, mouth full. 

Ranboo nodded. “Hey, was Phil here last night? I saw someone go into the house in the middle of the night and then leave, like, twenty minutes later.” 

“He was,” Techno replied gruffly. 

“Why’d he leave?” 

“We had a… disagreement. It doesn’t matter. He said he’ll be back in a few weeks. With Wilbur.” 

Ranboo’s face lit up. “You know, I never got to meet Wilbur when he was alive, but he seemed like a nice person. And a good leader. Before he lost his mind, at least.” 

“He was both of those,” Techno replied. 

The two stood in awkward silence for several seconds that seemed to drag on for hours. “Do you remember that time I told you I talk to myself?” Ranboo blurted. 

Techno furrowed his brow. “Yes.” 

“Well… there’s a lot more to it than that.” 

“You’re gonna have to elaborate,” Techno said.

Ranboo nodded. “Let’s get out of the snow. I’ve got a room under here.” He led Techno down a ladder to a room with netherrack walls. It was rather dark, and Techno nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a creeper hiss. “That’s my bird,” Ranboo said, pointing to a bright red parrot perched on a fence post. 

“Oh. Alright,” Techno said. The two sat down in two flimsy-looking chairs and Techno awkwardly waited for Ranboo to start speaking. “So you mentioned how you talk to yourself,” he prompted when the boy didn’t say anything.

“Yeah, yeah. So…” Ranboo trailed off. His eyes were focused on the floor. “Um, I’m the one who blew up the Community House. Apparently. I think.” 

“You are?” Techno was shocked. He didn’t think Ranboo would have it in him to do something like that. “Wait, you  _ think?”  _

“Well, I don’t remember doing it. But…” Ranboo took in a deep breath. “Sometimes I hear Dream. And it’s not actually him, it’s just me, but for some reason it sounds like Dream, and he told me I’m the one who did it. And I didn’t believe him at first, because why would I do something like that? But then he told me I had one of the discs, and I- well, I do. I have one of Tommy’s discs, and I don’t remember getting it, but I have it, and if I have it that must mean I destroyed the Community House, and-” 

“Woah, calm down. Take a breath, I swear you didn’t breathe once that whole time,” Techno joked. 

Ranboo made a point of taking a deep breath in and out. “You aren’t angry?” 

“Why would I be angry? I don’t care about the Community House, Ranboo. It was ugly, anyway.”

Ranboo laughed breathlessly. “And the disc?” 

“You think I care about Tommy’s discs? You think  _ anyone  _ cares about them other than Tommy himself and Dream?”

Ranboo made a face as if he were thinking very hard. “I… I guess you’re right. But all of that still means that I worked with Dream.” 

“Who cares if you worked with Dream?” 

“I do!” Ranboo snapped. “If it weren’t for Dream, none of these wars would’ve happened. If it weren’t for Dream, there wouldn’t be  _ children  _ afraid of dying permanently over fucking  _ music discs _ . If it weren’t for Dream, Tommy would still be living here. You and Tommy never would’ve become estranged in the first place!” Ranboo’s eyes widened as soon as he realized what he’d said. “Wait, I’m sorry, I-” 

Techno wanted to be angry, but all he felt was defeated. He shook his head. “No, go on.” He knew all too well the guilt that came with working with Dream. 

Ranboo sighed. “My point is, if I worked with Dream that makes me… that makes me the villain, doesn’t it?” 

Techno stared at the half-enderman sitting in front of him. Ranboo was slumped in his chair and had such an awful look of hopelessness on his face. “You couldn’t be a villain even if you wanted to, Ranboo. I’m sure there’s an explanation for everything that connects you with Dream. I don’t know you that well, but I know you’d never do anything like what that voice is saying you did.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, of course.” Techno tried to give Ranboo a smile, and the half-enderman hesitantly smiled back. “You’re not the only one hearing voices, you know.” 

“What?” Ranboo met his eyes for the first time since sitting down, confusion written across his face. 

“Yeah.” What was Techno  _ doing?  _ “I, uh, mine have been there since I was a kid. They aren’t me, at least I don’t think so. They’re… something else. Something I don’t think we’d understand.” 

“What do they say?” 

Techno hesitated. “Lots of things. Mostly… mostly they want blood.” 

“Oh.” Ranboo stiffened in his chair. 

“They like you, though,” Techno assured. “I mean, I haven’t heard them in a while, not since L’Manberg was destroyed, but they liked you then.” 

“Somehow I’m not sure a supernatural entity that “mostly wants blood” liking me is a good thing.” 

Techno laughed. “Better that than it hating you.” He didn’t mention Tommy’s voice. Ranboo didn’t need to know about that, he decided. 

The two continued talking for hours, and Techno didn’t even notice the time until he glanced through the trapdoor he’d climbed through and saw that the sun was at its peak in the sky. “I should go,” he told Ranboo, and the half-enderman agreed. 

“I’ll see you soon!” Ranboo said, smiling. 

Techno couldn’t help but smile back. 

* * *

Another week passed. Techno and Ranboo spent more and more time together, doing basic tasks like mining or collecting things from the nether. It was nice to have someone to talk to that wasn’t constantly shouting obscenities. The two talked about everything, it seemed, except for Tommy and Dream. Techno was okay with that. With luck, he thought, maybe he’d never have to see or hear about Dream again. 

He wasn’t a very lucky man. 

It was a week to the day after speaking with Ranboo about the voices that Dream showed up at his front door. Techno opened the door to the masked man, who looked as calm as ever. “Hello, Technoblade.” 

“What are you doing here?” Techno didn’t waste his time with formalities. 

“Just checking in. I haven’t seen you or Phil since Doomsday.” Dream didn’t ask to come in, just stepped past Techno into the kitchen. 

“Doomsday? Is that what we’re calling it?” 

“Tommy’s the one who gave it the name,” Dream shrugged. “It’s fitting, don’t you think?” 

“I suppose so.” Techno kept his voice as indifferent as he could. 

“Where’s Phil?” 

“I don’t know.” 

“Ah,” Dream said, taking a seat at the kitchen table. “Techno, why don’t you sit down?” 

“Why are you asking after Phil?” Techno asked coldly. 

“Like I said before, just checking in. You two are the only ones left on my side, you know?” 

“You know that’s not true,” Techno said. “We were allies for a day. That’s not the same thing.” 

Dream laughed. “I can still call in that favor, you know.” 

“A favor doesn’t put us on the same side, Dream.” Techno placed a hand on his axe, which he’d left leaning against the wall the night Phil arrived. He didn’t pick it up, but it got the message across. 

“If you say so. What’s that out there?” Dream got to his feet and walked over to the window slowly. “Is someone else living here, Techno?” 

Techno only hesitated for a moment, but he knew Dream noticed. “It’s where I keep the dogs.”

“So you wouldn’t mind if I looked inside?” Dream’s grin was just barely peeking out from under his mask. 

Techno shrugged. “Knock yourself out. I don’t know why you’d want to.” 

Dream’s grin only widened. “Keeping secrets from me isn’t a good idea. I thought you’d know this by now.” 

“I think it’s time for you to leave, Dream.” Techno lifted the axe next to him. He didn’t raise it, just kept it in his hand, but the threat was still clear. 

Dream laughed, reaching out and putting a hand on Techno’s shoulder. “You can keep your secrets, Techno. I don’t care if you’re housing a... certain half-enderman or not. I’m just messing with you.” 

Dream lifted his hand, and it was as if that simple motion brought whatever dam had been holding the voices back crashing down. Techno stumbled backwards, the axe falling forgotten to the floor as he clutched his head. 

Dream laughed again. “I’ll see you soon, Techno.” 

Techno didn’t see Dream leave, but he heard the door open and shut. He collapsed to the floor, pulling his knees to his chest. 

He couldn’t make any specific words out. It was just a roar of loud, indiscernible voices. What had Dream  _ done? _

Techno didn’t know how long he sat there, curled up on the floor. They were so incredibly  _ loud  _ that he didn’t even care what they were saying. They could’ve been telling him valuable information, but it didn’t matter if he couldn’t make out a single word. 

He didn’t even notice when Ranboo opened the door and stepped inside. “Techno?” asked the half-enderman.

Techno only shook his head. He didn’t trust himself to speak. Or move. Who knew when the voices would start to calm down a bit and start giving him directions? Who knew what those directions would be?

“Are they back?” Ranboo asked, crouching next to him. 

Techno nodded. 

“Do you think you could stand up and get to the chair over there?” Ranboo pointed to the soft, cushy chair that sat by the fireplace. “Or even better, you could go up to your bedroom.” 

“The chair works,” Techno managed to say. Ranboo helped him to his feet, and the two made their way across the room. 

Techno felt like a child again. He’d had several moments like this before, of course he had, but they had all been before he hit fifteen years old. He was  _ supposed  _ to have things under control. He  _ had  _ things under control- at least, he’d thought he had. 

“Do you need anything else?” Ranboo asked. 

“Take the axe with you,” Techno mumbled. 

“I wasn’t going to leave, but I can move it. I have a place I can hide it, if you want.” 

Techno nodded again. 

Ranboo was only gone for a few minutes, but that was all it took for the noise to become twice as loud. He could make out a few words and phrases now-  _ he can hear us?  _ And  _ what did Dream do?  _ And  _ where’s Tommy?  _

“I’m back,” said Ranboo, taking a seat in the other chair. Techno hadn’t even noticed him arrive. “Can I do anything else?” 

“Can you just talk?” 

And so Ranboo just talked. He told Techno about all his pets- he had more than Techno could ever keep track of. He talked about endermen, and the rebuilding of L’Manberg, and how he’d planned to run for president in the next election before everything went to shit. He talked until the voices began to subside, as if they were listening, too. 

“They like you,” Techno finally said. 

“Huh,” Ranboo replied. “Do you know why?” 

Techno shrugged. Now that his head had cleared enough, he was incredibly embarrassed. He’d just had a breakdown in front of this random kid he hardly knew. “You know, I think I’ll be alright on my own now. Thank you for helping me, but you can go home.” 

“Yeah, yeah, of course.” Ranboo got to his feet and went over to the door. 

“And if you tell anyone about this, I’ll kill you.” 

Ranboo laughed awkwardly. “That was a joke, right?” 

Techno glanced over his shoulder at the half-enderman standing in the doorway. “Don’t tell anyone, and you won’t have to find out.” 

Ranboo’s eyes widened. “Okay,” he squeaked. “I’ll see you later.” 

Techno laughed to himself as he watched the kid walk through the snow to his shack. His smile faded as his thoughts wandered back to Dream. 

How had Dream known to do what he did? Had he even done it on purpose? He was Dream, of course he had. Had that been why he’d shown up at Techno’s house, just to bring the voices back and flaunt his power? 

Things had been going so well. Of  _ course  _ Dream had to come and ruin it, Techno thought. He could only hope the green bastard left Ranboo and Phil alone. 

Techno remembered what Dream had said about the favor. He  _ did  _ still owe Dream, and it had been hanging over his head ever since that day outside the nether portal.  _ I have something in mind for that,  _ Dream had said. 

Whatever Dream had in mind, Techno didn’t have a clue. He had a creeping feeling it was nothing good. 

* * *

Techno kept himself mostly isolated for the next two days. The voices were astoundingly mellow, but he still didn’t trust himself with any weapons, especially not around other people. Perhaps he was just being paranoid, but rather be paranoid than end up killing Ranboo. 

The sun had just set when Techno heard a knock on his door. Ranboo had left earlier in the day to “visit a friend,” as he said, and Phil… well, Techno hadn’t heard from Phil since their falling out a week before. The only other person who knew he was here was Dream, and he wouldn’t visit again so soon. 

Well, not the  _ only  _ other person. 

Techno realized as he went to open the door that he was grossly underprepared for a fight. The only thing resembling a weapon he had was the pickaxe he’d used to kill Quackity after his execution. Well, he’d used it as a weapon for months afterwards. It would have to do. 

He opened the door, and immediately dropped the pickaxe in shock. 

“Hi, Technoblade,” said Tommy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter pog!! this was actually originally supposed to be only 3 chapters lol but now i think it’ll probably end up being 5 or 6. i hope you guys enjoy this one!!


	4. Chapter 4

Even preparing for what could quite possibly be the last fight of his life, Tommy spent the months before his meeting with Dream feeling relatively peaceful. 

No one knew where Dream had gone after Doomsday. He’d just disappeared, much like Technoblade and Philza and countless others. Tommy had come to anticipate bad things when Dream disappeared for months at a time. Even if it seemed the opposite, there wasn’t a moment the green bastard wasn’t stirring the pot at least indirectly.

Even with that knowledge, Tommy felt more at peace than he ever had. He figured that if he died, he died. He would try, of course he would, but he wouldn’t be  _ surprised  _ if he failed. As long as Tubbo was okay, he didn’t think he’d mind being dead all that much. 

For the first time since he could remember, he wasn’t leeching off of someone else for resources. He and Tubbo spent more time than ever before mining, making potions, and doing everything else they needed to to prepare for war. What they couldn’t get doing that, they traded for with other people in the SMP. Most people were reluctant to help, but if there was anything that everyone had in common now, it was hatred for Dream. 

Two months after meeting with Ranboo and receiving the letter from Techno, Tommy was with Tubbo in Snowchester. Tubbo had taken it upon himself to make a massive vault next to his house, and although it was otherwise empty, he’d amassed quite the collection of enchanted books. Both of them were almost as prepared as they could be, but there was still no sign of Dream. 

“What if he’s just gone?” Tommy asked. “What if he’s leaving us alone?” 

Tubbo laughed drily. “You don’t really think so.” 

Tommy sighed. “No, I don’t. He’s gotta be planning  _ something.”  _

“I’m sure he is. But so are we. I think we actually have a chance this time, Tommy.” 

For the first time, Tommy thought they did, too. For the first time, the odds weren’t stacked immeasurably against them. Still, they had to be realistic. “I agree. We do have a chance, but… I mean, it’s  _ Dream,  _ and we’re both on our last lives. We might die forever, Tubbo.” 

“We might. But we can’t think like that, can we? We have to be hopeful, or else we  _ really  _ don’t stand a chance. That was the problem with Doomsday. Everyone had already given up, and we lost L’Manberg because of it,” Tubbo said. 

“I’m just trying to be realistic. I  _ am  _ hopeful. I think we might actually pull this off.” Tommy tried to give Tubbo a smile. 

Tubbo grinned back. “Yeah, we might.” 

The two said their goodbyes, and Tommy began walking back in the direction of his house. 

He could see the fire from nearly a mile away. 

When he first caught sight of the smoke, he wasn’t sure if it was actually coming from his home. As he got closer, though, there was no mistaking it. 

Someone had burned his house down. Somehow, someone had set his house on fire. How, he hadn’t the faintest. Dirt and stone… didn’t burn. It just wasn’t possible. 

Once he could see the house itself, he saw what had happened. Somehow, whoever had done this to his house had replaced all the dirt with netherrack. Huge pieces, too- how they’d moved it all in the time he’d been gone he didn’t have a clue. And all of it was on fire. 

Sitting in front of it all was a chest. Tommy hesitantly opened it to a glimmering compass and a folded up piece of paper. Engraved carefully on one side of the compass were the words  _ your discs  _ in fancy, curling script. It took him a moment to realize this was a mockery of the compasses Ghostbur had given to him and Tubbo. 

He knew who had done this before he had even opened the note. 

_ Come see me Wednesday,  _ it read.  _ You and Tubbo ALONE. If anyone else shows up, the discs are gone forever.  _

Wednesday. Six days. Tommy and Tubbo had six days to finish preparing. Six days until they finally,  _ finally  _ got the discs back, or died permanently. 

* * *

Six days, as it turned out, wasn’t a very long time. 

Tommy spent almost all of his time in Snowchester. He and a handful of other people ended up putting the fire out, but there wasn’t time to rebuild his house completely. Everything he’d owned was in that house, but it’s not like he’d ever had very much. 

He found himself rushing to say his goodbyes. Just in case, he told himself. Just in case he didn’t make it back. 

As it turned out, there weren’t very many people for him to say goodbye to. He met with Eret, promising he’d pay them back for the lapis and enchantment books he’d used on his armor. He even spoke with Jack Manifold, albeit begrudgingly. It seemed he had wrapped up almost everything he could. 

Ghostbur found him in Snowchester only three days before he was due to leave. “Hello, Tommy!” He said cheerfully. His voice was faint, and his skin was almost completely transparent. He’d been fading more and more since Doomsday, and Tommy wondered if the ghost had somehow been tied to L’Manberg. 

“Hi,” Tommy replied. “How’d you find your way here?” 

Ghostbur shrugged. “I’ve just been wandering around, and I found the bridge that led here. I figured I’d see where it led. How are you?” 

“I’m alright. I’m going to fight Dream soon.” 

Ghostbur made a face. “Why are you fighting Dream? I thought we liked Dream.” 

Tommy laughed. “No, we don’t like Dream, Ghostbur. He has my discs, remember? And I need to get those back.” 

“Oh. The discs.” Ghostbur’s expression only became more confused. “I don’t see why you care about them so much, Tommy. It seems like all they’ve caused you is pain.” 

“No, all  _ Dream  _ has caused me is pain. The discs… well, they’re the last fight left. They’re the last thing he has over me.” 

“But… he wouldn’t have anything over you if you stopped caring about the discs.” 

“What are you talking about?” Tommy snapped. “Ghostbur, you just don’t get it.” 

Ghostbur sighed. “I suppose I don’t. I’m sorry, Tommy. I hope you’re able to get your discs back.” 

Tommy softened. “It’s alright. Hey, why have you gotten all transparent and shit?” He didn’t want to argue about the discs any more than he had to. He wouldn’t get anywhere arguing with Ghostbur, anyway. 

“I’m not quite sure. I think I was tied to L’Manberg, in a way, and now that it’s gone, there’s no reason for me to be here, either. Or maybe… maybe I was only here to help people move on from Alivebur’s death. Everyone’s certainly done a good job of that.” Ghostbur shrugged. “Whatever the reason, I think I’ll be gone for good soon.” 

“I don’t want you to be gone for good, Ghostbur.” 

“I thought you wanted Alivebur back?” Ghostbur’s voice was as confused as ever. 

“I don’t know,” Tommy admitted. On the one hand, Wilbur was his  _ brother.  _ And before he’d lost his mind, he’d been the best brother Tommy could’ve asked for. He’d give anything to see that version of Wilbur again. But on the other… 

The last years of Wilbur’s life had been hard, and that was a gross simplification. Tommy had had to watch as his brother’s mental state rapidly deteriorated. He remembered coming back to the ravine one day to find Wilbur painstakingly sticking buttons on every free space on the walls. He could think of countless times Wilbur had disappeared into his room for days on end. If Tommy stood by the door and listened hard enough, he could hear his brother rambling to himself about his “unfinished symphony.” He recalled dozens of times that Wilbur had left the ravine only to come back bleeding profusely from a skeleton’s arrow or badly burned from a creeper explosion. However many times Tommy and Techno begged him to wear armor, he always refused. 

More than anything else, Tommy remembered the look in Wilbur’s eyes when he first came to the realization that he was the villain.  _ Let’s be the bad guys,  _ he’d said. And for a moment, Tommy had wondered if his brother was right.

Tommy didn’t want to be a bad guy. He didn’t want to be a villain, but he thought watching his older brother turn into one might’ve been worse than becoming one himself.

In one of Wilbur’s calmer moments, the two had made a promise. Only days before they planned to go to war, they were sitting by the fire in the ravine.  _ Promise me you won’t die,  _ Tommy had said. 

Wilbur had smiled at him tiredly. By then, he was painfully thin and his eyes were bloodshot and ringed in dark circles.  _ Of course. I promise.  _

He hadn’t kept his promise. Tommy wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not. 

“I don’t know,” Tommy repeated, more to himself than to the ghost. 

“Oh,” Ghostbur replied. “Well, you’ve got plenty of time to make up your mind.” 

Both of them knew that wasn’t true, but neither said so out loud. 

* * *

The next day, Tommy went back to his house. The chests on the bottom floor had been left untouched by the fire, so he decided he’d have a last look through them before going back to Snowchester. 

There was nothing of use in any of them. Whatever important things he kept down there, he’d moved to an ender chest long ago. Still, he sorted through them. It was something to do, and he found that when he was idle for too long his mind wandered to the worst outcomes that Wednesday could end with. 

He found the letter sitting at the bottom of the middle chest, right where he’d left it months ago. Hiding it had done the job- he hadn’t thought about it more than in passing since he’d gotten it. 

Tommy contemplated what to do. It was quite possibly his second to last day alive. Would he really go to fight Dream in two days without even giving Techno a chance? But did Techno even deserve a chance in the first place?

He sat on the floor holding the letter for a long, long time. As he thought about it more, he realized he couldn’t die without talking to his brother at least one more time. If not for anything else, then for closure. 

(He wanted to apologize. As much as he hated to admit it, Techno had been  _ right.  _ Tommy had- not all the time, but certainly when they were living in the ravine and even sometimes during his time at Techno’s cabin- seen his brother as nothing but a weapon. And he  _ had  _ betrayed Techno, even if Techno had betrayed him right back.) 

He looked at the letter in his hands. He wanted to hear it from Techno himself, he thought. The letter was a nice gesture, but he wanted to hear what Techno had to say in person. 

He had two days left. Less than that. It would only take about an hour, give or take, to get to Techno’s house if he went through the nether. He figured if things went well, he wouldn’t be there for very long. He could make it back by tomorrow morning, maybe even earlier if he hurried. 

Tommy tucked the letter into his pocket before he left. He figured that if this went well, he could give it back. 

Before he knew it, he was on his way through the nether. Walking down the cobblestone path he’d made from the hub to Techno’s portal gave him deja vu. He could remember countless times the two of them had walked this way together, invisible, on their way to mess with L’Manberg. 

He remembered the time, only a few weeks ago now, that he’d stepped into the hub and seen Techno and Ranboo on their way to their home portal. For a split second, he’d thought about running after them. For a split second, he’d considered following them and apologizing and fixing everything. 

He knew that wasn’t how it worked, but oh, how he wished it were. 

Stepping through the portal from the uncomfortably hot nether to the freezing biome Techno lived in was a shock to his system. It had been so long since Tommy had been anywhere near snow. So long since he’d been properly cold. 

He trudged through the snow, realizing halfway between the portal and Techno’s house that he was severely underdressed for a trip to the Arctic. Oh, well. He’d been through worse. 

When the house came into view, he had to stop for a moment. What if Techno just killed him on the spot? He wouldn’t do that, would he? He’d taken the time to write out a whole letter, and Ranboo said he felt sorry. But that could’ve changed in the months since. 

Even if he wasn’t angry, what would Tommy even say? What was he expecting to hear?  _ Why the hell was he doing this?  _

Tommy took in a deep breath. He could turn back now, he reasoned. He could go right back through the portal and go home and never speak to Technoblade again. There was no reason for him to be doing this when it could very well get him killed. He didn’t have to do this if he didn’t want to. 

Tommy was nothing if not stubborn. 

He kept walking through the snow. 

He stood in front of the door steeling himself for nearly five minutes before finally knocking. The sun had just set, he realized, and he really, really hoped Techno would let him in. He was not up to fighting monsters tonight. 

The door opened. Techno held a pickaxe in one hand, and it clattered to the floor when he saw Tommy. 

“Hi, Technoblade.” 

Techno only stood there staring at him for a good thirty seconds. “What the fuck are you doing here?” He finally said in a rough voice. 

“I got your letter.” Tommy pulled it out of his pocket. 

Techno stared at him for another minute before stepping out of the way wordlessly. Tommy hesitantly took a step into the house. When nothing happened to him, he took a few more, turning to look at his older brother. Techno didn’t look too good, Tommy realized. He didn’t look as if he’d slept or changed his clothes in days. Tommy noticed there were no weapons in sight- when he had been living there, Techno had almost always kept a sword or axe within arms reach. 

“You aren’t here for revenge?” Techno sounded almost surprised. 

“I’m not here for- I’m not  _ that  _ stupid,” Tommy replied indignantly. “I’m here to talk.” 

Techno looked at him for another long moment. “Let’s sit down.” He moved towards the kitchen table. 

“Can we go by the fire?” Tommy asked sheepishly. “It’s really cold out there.” 

Techno’s gaze softened. It was hardly perceptible, but Tommy still noticed. “Yeah.” 

The two sat in the soft chairs next to the fire. Tommy fiddled with the piece of paper in his hands. “I didn’t read it,” he said. “I figured I’d hear it from you instead.”

Techno laughed drily. “You are just full of surprises today, aren’t you?” His face fell. “I’m not even sure where to start.” 

Tommy handed the letter over. “Maybe this’ll help.” 

Techno unfolded it, slowly reading what he had written while Tommy watched nervously. All of a sudden, Techno crumpled the letter and tossed it aside. “There’s so much I’ve got to tell you, and I’ve got no clue how to say any of it. This letter’s fucking stupid. It’s all flowery words and none of them mean  _ anything. _ ” 

Tommy laughed a little bit. “Neither of us are very good at this, are we?”

Techno laughed, too. “No, we’re not.” His face grew serious again. “Tommy- and understand, you don’t need to tell me this if you don’t want to- but what happened to you in exile? Before you got here. Because I’ve spoken with Ranboo, and I was able to piece some things together from your time spent living here, but… I know I’m missing something, because the way you acted doesn’t make  _ sense.”  _

Tommy looked at his brother in shock. He didn’t know what he’d been expecting, but it wasn’t that. 

He thought about it for a long moment. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to tell anyone, much less Techno. Hell,  _ Tubbo  _ didn’t even know the full extent of what had happened to him. People knew bits and pieces- he supposed Ranboo knew the most- but no one knew the full story. 

What did he have to lose? He was going to die in less than forty-eight hours. Might as well tell someone. 

And so he did. He told Techno everything. The disaster with the beach party, the fact that Ghostbur had been sent off into the snow for months with his invitations, the fact that Dream actively kept people from visiting him. His voice hitched when he got to the part about the pits and the armor. He wondered if the ground at Logstedshire was still riddled with them- he’d given up on filling them only a month into his stay there. 

By the time he got to the end of the story, his voice had gotten so quiet he wasn’t sure if Techno could even hear him anymore. He looked up at his brother, who was staring into the fire with an unreadable expression. 

“Tommy,” Techno said slowly. “Tommy, why didn’t you tell me earlier?” 

Tommy looked at him with wide eyes. “I don’t know. I didn’t think anyone would believe me.” 

“I never would’ve… God. I never would’ve gotten help from Dream. If I knew-” Techno ran a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry. If I knew, L’Manberg never would’ve… I wouldn’t have done it like that.” 

Again, Tommy was caught by surprise. “You didn’t know. Besides, L’Manberg needed to go, didn’t it?” 

Techno looked at him in surprise. “It did. But not like that. I took away your home, and I… I don’t know. It could’ve been done differently.” 

“My home was lost the second Schlatt became president. It was lost the second Wilbur set off that TNT. I’ve lost L’Manberg so many times, Techno. The only difference was that this time was permanent. I’ve thought this whole time that I could go back to some… some easier time, when L’Manberg was just starting, but that can’t ever happen again. I know that now.” Tommy paused. “Doesn’t make me want it any less, though.”

Tommy didn’t say so out loud, but part of him wished he could go back further. Part of him wanted to go back all the way to when L’Manberg hadn’t even been thought up yet and he was living in a cottage several continents away with his brothers and his dad. Back when Wilbur had been sane and alive and Techno hadn’t been so cold and distant and Phil would still look him in the eyes. 

He missed having a family, he realized, so much that it hurt. 

Techno sighed. “I really am sorry, Tommy. For everything.” 

“I’m sorry, too. I… I’ve thought about it, and I  _ did  _ treat you like a weapon, even without realizing. But I thought of you as a friend when I lived here. I know you probably don’t trust me, and I don’t think I trust you, either, but I’m willing to give it another chance,” Tommy said nervously. 

Techno didn’t respond immediately, and Tommy glanced over at him. He was smiling, Tommy realized. “Yes,” Techno said. “Yes, I’d like that.” 

Tommy gave a hesitant smile in return.

“I need to know, though,” Techno continued, “Why now? Why did you show up here now?” 

Tommy’s face fell. “I’m going to fight Dream in two days,” he replied quietly. “For my discs. I’m tying up any loose ends. You know, just in case.” 

Techno blanched. “You’re  _ what?  _ By yourself?”

“Well, Tubbo will be with me.” 

“You and Tubbo are going to fight the man who is quite possibly the most powerful person in the world by  _ yourselves,”  _ Techno said. “You realize that’s a hopeless fight, right?” 

Tommy shrugged. “We have to  _ try.”  _

“Well don’t try on your own! I’ll help you. Just say the word, and I’ll help you.” 

Tommy considered it for a moment. “No,” he finally replied. “Dream said he’ll burn the discs if anyone else shows up. Besides, it’s not your fight. You’ve got nothing to do with this.” 

“Is your life really worth two music discs? Is  _ Tubbo’s?”  _

Tommy didn’t have an answer for that. 

* * *

Tommy spent the night in the cabin. When he asked about his old room, Techno had to sheepishly explain that he’d destroyed it after Tommy betrayed him. They settled on piling blankets on the floor next to the fire. 

The two spent hours sitting together by the fire, talking about nothing and everything. Tommy told Techno about Snowchester and how, for the first time since he could remember, he was doing almost everything for himself. In turn, Techno told Tommy about his adventures with Ranboo, and- after a bit of hesitation- about Phil’s plan to revive Wilbur. 

“He found a way to do it?” Tommy asked. “I was the first person Ghostbur asked, you know. He said he thought Dream could do it, but then Eret said he thought he knew a way. We haven’t actually tried anything yet. I’m… not sure I want Wilbur to come back, honestly.” 

“I don’t think  _ Wilbur  _ wants to come back. I told Phil that, and he got… very angry,” Techno replied. “I think he regrets doing what he did so much he doesn’t care what Wilbur would want.” 

Tommy nodded. “Something’s happening to Ghostbur, though. I don’t think he’s got much longer left, whether we bring Wilbur back or not. I don’t think I want Ghostbur to leave.” Tommy’s voice had gotten small. 

He didn’t think he wanted Wilbur back. Not the Wilbur from the ravine, anyway. Not the Wilbur who had watched, laughing as Techno beat him nearly unconscious in the pit. Not the Wilbur that had gripped his shoulders, a crazed look in his eyes, as he told Tommy he would never be president. His older brother had been right about that much, at least. 

But he didn’t want to forget his brother entirely. Ghostbur was all he had left- he definitely wasn’t Wilbur, but he was  _ something.  _ With L’Manberg gone, he was the last reminder Tommy had. 

Techno sighed heavily. “I guess only time will tell.” 

_ I don’t think I’ve got much time left,  _ Tommy thought, but didn’t say anything out loud. 

They continued talking until the fire was barely more than embers. Techno said goodnight and went up the ladder to his bedroom, and Tommy was left alone. 

He fell quickly into a quiet, dreamless sleep. 

* * *

In the morning, Tommy woke to the sun streaming through the windows onto his face. He squinted against the light as he sat up, rubbing his eyes. He glanced at the clock on the wall- it was already well into the morning. 

“Good morning,” Techno said from the kitchen table. 

“I’ve got to go,” Tommy replied, already on his feet. “Tubbo doesn’t know I’m here, I was supposed to spend all of today with him.” 

It was barely noticeable, but Tommy could’ve sworn he saw Techno’s face fall a little bit. “Of course,” he said. He gestured at a leather bag sitting on the table in front of him. “That’s for you.” 

Tommy walked over and opened the bag. His eyes widened when he saw what was inside. “All of these?” 

The bag was full to the brim with potions of any kind Tommy and Tubbo might end up needing. Tommy dug through to the bottom, where he found more golden apples than he could count. 

Techno shrugged. “I’ve got a lot of stuff I don’t use.” 

Tommy grinned and threw his arms around Techno’s shoulders. Techno hesitated for a moment before hugging him back, laughing. 

“I’ve got your old sword downstairs, too. If you want it,” Techno said. 

“I was wondering what happened to that!” Tommy exclaimed. They both went downstairs, where Techno rifled through a chest against the far wall before pulling the shiny netherite sword out. He held it out to Tommy, who took it hesitantly. 

“Figured you should have it,” Techno said. “I don’t have any use for it.” 

Tommy grinned even wider. 

The two went back upstairs, and Tommy took his time organizing his things. He didn’t want to leave. Leaving would make everything that was about to happen feel more real. 

“I’ll come back in a week. On the 27th. If I don’t… well. If I don’t come back by then, assume I’ve died,” Tommy said, standing by the door. 

Techno stared at him with an unreadable expression. Before Tommy knew what was happening, he’d been pulled into a hug. “You’re not going to die,” Techno said. “It’d be a waste of my stuff.” 

Tommy laughed. “I’ll try my best. Won’t make any promises, though.” 

Techno stepped back, putting his hands on Tommy’s shoulders. “Yes, you will. Promise you’ll make it back.” 

Tommy hesitated. The last time he’d made a promise like this… well, it had ended with a crater where his home used to be and a dead brother. “I promise,” he said. 

Techno smiled. “I’ll see you in a week.” 

Tommy started walking down the steps and into the snow. He paused when he was just past the house, glancing back to where Techno was watching from a window. His brother shouted something, but it was carried away by the wind. “What?” he shouted back. 

“Don’t stand near any cliffs, Theseus!” 

Tommy held up a middle finger, but he was laughing as he continued walking through the snow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's MY favorite character relationship, I get to write scenes of them making up and talking like adults even though that would never happen in canon  
> This chapter was WAY harder to write than any of the other ones. I'm hoping to have the last one finished in the next week or so. As always, I hope you guys enjoy this one!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter pog!  
> this has been so much fun to write, and it's probably the most time and effort I've put into a story ever. I'm really happy with how it turned out, and I hope everyone reading is too :DD

As much as he wanted to convince himself he’d been productive, Techno spent most of the day after Tommy left pacing his house. The voices were antsy, and so he was antsy, too. 

He didn’t trust Tommy, not yet, at least. That didn’t mean he wanted the kid to  _ die.  _ Going up against Dream… even if Tommy was prepared, it was virtually hopeless. Techno himself was the only person he knew of that had been able to beat him one-on-one, and while Tommy and Tubbo had a slight advantage in numbers, that would hardly mean anything. It was  _ Dream.  _ Techno wasn’t even sure if the man  _ could  _ die. 

Part of him wanted to offer his help again, but he knew Tommy was right. This wasn’t his fight. His presence would only make things worse for his brother. 

He tried to sleep that night, but he didn’t have much success. The voices wouldn’t shut up for more than a moment- they were just as worried as he was. 

The voices weren’t all bad, he supposed. When they weren’t screaming at him for blood or making the ringing in his ears increase tenfold, they could be almost sweet. At the very least, they liked his friends. They were split on Dream- half of them wanted him to try beating the masked man to a pulp again, and the other half wanted the two to be friends. 

Still, they were loud and distracting. Especially after having them gone for so long, Techno found it hard to sleep with them yelling in his head. He decided he’d at least do something productive and went outside to check on the turtles. 

As he was walking across the snowy field, he saw someone holding a lantern walking in the direction of the nether portal. There was only one person he knew who was that tall. “Ranboo!” he called. 

Ranboo stopped in his tracks, turning slowly to look at Techno. He looked… strange. Techno couldn’t quite put his finger on what it was- maybe the half-enderman’s vacant eyes or jerky movements, as if he wasn’t the one controlling his body. “Hello,” Ranboo said serenely. 

“What are you doing?” Techno asked. 

“I’m just going to visit a friend,” Ranboo replied in that same calm voice. 

“Are you alright?” 

Ranboo laughed. “Why wouldn’t I be? I’ll see you soon, Techno.” He didn’t wait for a response before continuing off into the snow. 

Techno watched him go. He was so put off by the whole exchange he forgot entirely about the turtles and went right back to his house. By then, the sun was beginning to rise, and he sighed as he realized he’d gone  _ another  _ night without sleeping. Oh, well. He had bigger things to worry about. 

He spent the morning even more worried than the day before. Today was the day Tommy was set to fight Dream. He tried busying himself, organizing chests that didn’t need organizing and checking on the bees and turtles more times than he really needed to in one morning. None of that eased his mind. 

He felt, for the first time ever, completely helpless. 

* * *

The next week was the longest of Techno’s life. 

He tried to get things done, but he couldn’t take his mind off of what could’ve happened to Tommy. Techno was left alone, and for the first time, it  _ bothered  _ him. 

He had never minded being alone before. In fact, he preferred it. Company was fine to an extent, but more often than not spending time with others left him burnt out and tired. He worked better alone- he got things done quicker, and he didn’t have to worry about anyone else’s wellbeing. 

But in the past months, he’d gotten so used to having someone else around- whether it be Phil, Tommy or Ranboo, it didn’t matter- that being by himself was a bit of a shock to his system. It wouldn’t be for long, he told himself. Ranboo would be back eventually, and Tommy would show up on the 27th. 

Tommy  _ would  _ show up on the 27th. He told himself that over and over again. Tommy would make it back alive. If he said it enough, it made it true, he tried to convince himself. 

Three days after Tommy left, Techno was doing his routine check on the turtles when he heard snow crunching behind him. 

He spun around, one hand on the hilt of his sword. He slowly lowered his hand when he saw Phil standing behind him. 

“What are you doing here?” Techno asked. 

Phil hesitated. “No hello for me?” 

“What are you doing here?” Techno repeated. 

Phil sighed. “Could we talk? I… thought about what you said. About Wilbur, and bringing him back.” 

Techno paused. “Fine,” he replied. He made no move to go back to the house, though, instead turning back to the turtles.

Phil sighed. “Do you think we could sit down? I’ve walked far to get here.” 

“No.” Techno smiled to himself at Phil’s exasperated sound. 

Neither of them said anything for a long time. It couldn’t have been more than thirty seconds, but it felt like an eternity to Techno before Phil finally spoke. “I don’t know if I’m going to do it. Bring Wilbur back, I mean. You were closer with him than I was, and if you really don’t think he’d want to come back… then I won’t do it.” 

“Good,” Techno replied gruffly. 

(He knew it was the right thing to do. He knew his twin would hate even the idea of being resurrected, especially after such a poetic death. Still, some selfish part of him wanted to change his mind right then and there, to tell his father to try as many times as it took to bring Wilbur back.)

“And… I’ve been thinking about what else you said. About me being a shit dad. I know it’s late, but I want to try to be better.” 

Techno turned around. “You know I’m not the one you should be telling this to.” 

Phil sighed. “Do you even know where Tommy is? Or Ghostbur, for that matter?” 

“Tommy’s off fighting Dream, which you’d  _ already know  _ if you’d been around,” Techno replied, trying and failing to keep the bitterness out of his voice. “Ghostbur’s probably in the SMP lands. Tommy said he doesn’t think Ghostbur’s got much longer left, though.” 

“You spoke with Tommy?” 

Techno nodded. “He was here a few days ago. He left to fight Dream for those discs of his.” 

“Do you think he’s coming back?” Phil asked quietly. 

Techno turned his gaze to the ground. “I made him promise he would. I offered my help, but he wouldn’t take it. Said it was his fight, not mine.” 

Phil laughed a little bit. “Sounds like him. He’s a tough kid. He’ll make it back.” It sounded like he was trying to convince himself as much as Techno. 

“Yeah,” Techno replied. 

They seemed to have come to an uneasy alliance, so Techno led his father back to the house. “Where’s Ranboo?” asked Phil once they were inside. 

Techno shrugged. “He left a few nights ago. He said he was visiting a friend, but he didn’t tell me any more than that.” 

“Ah,” Phil replied. 

They settled into an awkward silence before Techno said, “You know, I am sorry. For snapping at you. I… I was a bit too harsh, I think.” 

“No, you were right. I haven’t been the greatest parent to Wilbur or Tommy. Far from it, actually. I just hope I can make up for it in the future.”  _ If I even get the chance  _ wasn’t said, but they both knew it was what Phil meant. 

Techno gave his father a small smile, and Phil smiled back. 

* * *

Techno explained Tommy’s plan to show up on the 27th, and Phil decided he’d stay at least until then. Techno was happy to have someone around, even if things were still slightly tense between father and son. 

Ranboo was still nowhere to be found. Techno wondered what friend the half-enderman had been referring to, and he couldn’t get the odd, empty look in Ranboo’s eyes from the last time they’d seen each other out of his mind. He had a creeping feeling something was going on with his friend- because Ranboo  _ was  _ his friend, at least he thought so- but he couldn’t for the life of him figure out what it was. 

The days passed incredibly slowly. Several times, Techno considered going to the SMP lands to see what was going on, but each time, Phil talked him out of it. Most people wouldn’t be as forgiving or understanding as Tommy had been. 

He wasn’t the only one who was growing impatient. The voices were more restless than ever, and while they weren’t demanding he massacre anyone, they certainly weren’t happy. They bickered and complained and however many times Techno told them to shut up, they never did. 

The day before Tommy was set to arrive, Techno and the voices both were at their most anxious. Even Phil, who was one of the most level-headed people Techno knew, was visibly nervous. 

(The ever-present parallels between Tommy and Theseus weren’t lost on Techno. He could only hope this story didn’t end in the same way.) 

“Tomorrow’s the day,” Techno said as he and Phil walked through the snow. 

“Tomorrow’s the day,” Phil repeated quietly. He gave Techno a hopeful smile. “I think everything’s going to turn out fine.” 

He sounded like he was trying to convince himself as much as his son. 

Ironically enough, Techno slept like a baby that night. His body couldn’t go on three hours of sleep a night forever, he supposed. It picked the worst day to make up for it though, and he found himself waking up when the sun had nearly reached its peak in the sky. 

He scrambled out of bed, taking himself down the ladder as quick as he could. He found himself in a cold, empty kitchen. 

Tommy would probably get here in the evening, Techno reasoned. It took at least an hour to get from the SMP lands to his house, even through the nether, and unlike Techno, Tommy only woke up before noon if he was forced to. It was a fair assumption that the kid wouldn’t get here until later. 

The afternoon came and went. Techno paced his living room nervously as the sun began to set. He nearly jumped when he heard the door opening, but it was only Phil, who had spent the day gathering firewood. “Have you seen anyone?” Techno asked, even though he knew the answer. 

“No,” sighed Phil. “He’ll be here tonight, I’m sure. I’ll stay up with you.” 

And so they waited. And waited. And waited. Techno tried to start conversation a few times, but each attempt fell flat after only a few minutes. All they could do was sit there as the time passed and the moon got higher and higher in the sky. 

Their vigil lasted all night, and it was only when the first rays of sunlight started streaming through the windows that Techno realized his brother wasn’t coming back. 

“Maybe he forgot,” Phil said, his voice weak. 

He  _ had  _ to have forgotten, Techno thought. He’d forgotten, or he’d gotten caught up with something else, and he’d be here within the next few days. He  _ would,  _ because if he wasn’t… if he wasn’t, Techno didn’t want to think about what had happened. 

“Let’s give him a few more days,” Techno replied. “I’m sure he… he’s fine. Just a few more days.” 

With every day that passed, Techno lost more hope. The voices were uncharacteristically quiet- not gone, just muffled- and they didn’t give him anything useful. It was as if they were as hopeless as he was. 

Three days passed during which Techno did virtually nothing. Phil came and went, making sure Techno at least ate and slept a little, but he seemed as helpless as Techno felt. 

(He wasn’t supposed to  _ care _ this much. He still wasn’t sure why he did.) 

Techno had taken to sitting on the steps outside his front door for as long as he could before his fingers went numb. It became a bit of a game to him- he’d see how long he lasted before getting too cold and try to stay longer each time. 

On the fourth day, Phil tried to get Techno to come to the nearby village with him. “I need more emeralds, come on,” he said. 

“I’ve got more than enough. I’ll give you some,” Techno replied. 

Phil let out an exasperated sigh. “You haven’t left your house in four days, Techno.” 

“I’m outside my house right now.” 

“You know that doesn’t count.” 

Techno shot a glare at his father. “It’s close enough. Besides, what if he shows up while we’re gone?” 

“Then he’ll assume we’ll be back soon and wait. You’ve done plenty of it, I’m sure he can too. Let’s go.” 

Still, Techno didn’t move. 

“Techno.” 

He wordlessly got to his feet, trailing behind sullenly as they walked to the nearby village. Techno followed Phil around as he traded with the villagers he wanted to trade with, and had to stifle laughter at the looks the villagers were giving him. Being part piglin certainly had its advantages. 

An hour later, they trudged back through the snow to the house, Phil’s bag nearly bursting with everything he’d gotten. Techno promptly sat back down in his spot on the front steps. 

“Won’t you come inside?” Phil asked. “It looks like it’s going to start snowing.” 

“I’ll be alright.” 

“If you say so,” Phil replied hesitantly. “But come inside if it does start to snow.” 

Techno nodded, hearing the door open and shut behind him. He looked up at the sky- Phil was right, it did look like it was about to snow. Until then, though, Techno would stay in his place outside. 

When the snow started to fall, he took his time getting to his feet and walking inside. Phil was waiting for him with dinner already set out, and Techno smiled at him gratefully as he sat down. 

They ate in silence, and when Techno stood back up and went towards the door, Phil grabbed his arm. “I can do it tonight.” 

“Really?” Techno asked in surprise. 

Phil nodded. “You need to sleep. I think you’ve slept a cumulative eight hours in the past four days.” 

Techno did the math in his head. It had been less than that, actually, but he didn’t say so out loud. “Thank you.” 

“I want him to come back as much as you do,” Phil smiled. 

They said goodnight to each other, and Techno went up the ladder to his bed. He  _ was  _ tired, now that he thought of it. It was the kind of tiredness that sat in the back of his mind as he did other things and then crept up on him as soon as he was within sight of a bed. 

He didn’t dream that night. 

* * *

In the morning, Techno woke to the sun already streaming through the windows onto his face. He went downstairs and out the front door, where he found Phil sitting on the front steps. “Have you been out here this whole time?” he asked, making Phil start. 

“No,” Phil admitted, yawning. “Most of the night, though. I just came back out.” 

Techno took a seat next to his father. He watched as a black and white bunny that reminded him of Ranboo’s pet hopped by the leftover rubble from Tommy’s cobblestone tower. 

“Techno,” Phil said hesitantly, “I don’t think he’s coming back.” 

Techno didn’t say anything for a long, long time. “It’s only been five days,” he mumbled. 

“Techno…” Phil trailed off. 

“It’s only been five days. He’s not dead. He can’t be- he’s not dead. I’ve still got so much left to say to him, there’s so many things I still have to make up for-” Techno turned to Phil with tears in his eyes.  _ I can’t have two dead brothers.  _ “He promised. He promised he’d come back.”

“I know,” said Phil, putting an arm around his son’s shoulders. 

Techno felt like a child, but he couldn’t bring himself to be embarrassed as he cried into his father’s shoulder. 

If Tommy was dead, he thought, it was his fault. He could’ve done more than just given his brother a bag of potions. He could’ve insisted he go with him. He’d done so little to help after everything he’d done to hurt his brother, he could’ve tried harder. He could’ve done  _ more.  _

“I don’t want to be the last one,” he mumbled. “The last living brother. It shouldn’t be me.” 

“Don’t say that.” 

“He’s just a kid,” Techno continued. “He’s a  _ child.”  _ The word he’d used countless times to make fun of his little brother had turned into something else. Something that made his chest feel heavy with guilt. 

“I know,” Phil replied, calm as ever. “But that’s not your fault. You know that.” 

Techno didn’t think so, but he wouldn’t argue. “I’m going back inside,” he mumbled, getting to his feet and walking through the door. He went up the ladder to his bedroom, blinking back tears the whole way. Once he had shut the trapdoor, he looked out the small window to the snow outside. 

Techno knew Phil was right. Tommy wasn’t coming back. His brother was dead, his  _ brothers  _ were dead, plural, and he could’ve done so much more to keep that from happening. He could’ve at least  _ tried  _ to help Wilbur, to talk him out of it, but he’d been so wrapped up in his ideals and his anarchy he hadn’t even lifted a finger. He could’ve offered Tommy more help, insisted he go fight Dream with his brother. He could’ve done so much more for both of them, but he  _ hadn’t,  _ and they were dead now, they were  _ dead  _ because of it. 

Techno cried for longer than he’d like to admit. He could hear Phil moving around downstairs, but he couldn’t bring himself to go down the ladder. 

He was overwhelmed by the feeling of wanting to go home. Not the house that was technically his home now, or Pogtopia, or any of the countless places he’d lived before then. He wanted to go back to the cottage he’d grown up in, where it had just been him and his father and his brothers and he hadn’t been so caught up in keeping true to some ideology that he destroyed relationships over it. Before he’d lost both his brothers, and the biggest conflict between them had been Wilbur and Techno calling Tommy a child. 

Oh, how he missed having a family. 

He wasn’t sure how, but he must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he knew he was opening his eyes, the sun low in the sky. Had he slept all day? He listened, and he couldn’t hear a thing from the floor below him. Phil must be outside, then, he thought, and his father wouldn’t have to see him like this. 

He went downstairs, forced himself to eat something, and then went to sit by the fire. He wondered offhandedly where Ranboo had gone- the half-enderman hadn’t ever come back, either. 

The next few days passed in a bit of a haze. Techno tried to get things done (albeit only because Phil urged him to), but he still found himself sitting on the front steps of his house frequently. He knew nothing would come of it, but he did it anyway. 

Other than that, he didn’t remember much. He checked on Ranboo’s pets, making sure they were fed, and he spoke with Phil, and he took care of the turtles and bees. It was quiet, and it was peaceful, and it was everything Techno had wanted but hadn’t got after the war with Manberg. He  _ hated  _ it. 

A week had passed since the day Tommy was supposed to show up, two since he had left to fight Dream, when Techno was walking home from the nearby village. He was tired from several hours of social interaction, and carrying everything he’d gotten at once was turning out to be a challenge, so he wasn’t paying much attention to the figure walking towards him. 

“Techno?” 

Techno looked up at the sound of his name, and promptly dropped everything he was holding. He had Tommy wrapped in the tightest hug he could before either of them got in another word. 

“Ow,” Tommy squeaked. “Broken ribs.” 

Techno loosened his hug, but he didn’t let go. “You- I thought you were  _ dead.  _ You didn’t show up last week, me and Phil were so sure you weren’t coming back, you-” 

“Yeah, well, Dream beat me up a little more than I thought he would,” Tommy said sheepishly. “I’m sorry I didn’t come back earlier. Really, I am.” 

“It’s alright,” Techno replied. He stepped back, starting to pick up what he’d dropped. Tommy helped him, wincing with every movement. He had a fresh-looking scar across one cheek that got dangerously close to his eye, and both of his hands were wrapped in bandages. “Let’s get inside.” 

They walked into the house together, setting the bags of stuff down on the table. Tommy sat down in one of the chairs by the fire heavily, and Techno realized how exhausted he looked. It had been two whole weeks. What the hell had happened?

“So I’m guessing you beat Dream,” Techno said, sitting down next to his brother. 

“Yeah I did,” Tommy grinned, and the tiredness disappeared from his face almost as quickly as Techno had noticed it. “And look at this,” he continued, jumping to his feet and walking to the nearby ender chest. He reached inside and pulled out two battered music discs, one with a purple and white center and the other with a neon green one. 

“You got them back?” Techno asked in disbelief. “Well, of course you did, you  _ beat Dream.  _ What happened?” 

Tommy put the discs away and sat back down as he began to tell the story. Techno listened intently as Tommy described everything- the giant mountain he’d met Dream on, the initial fight, how Tubbo nearly died. His voice shook ever-so-slightly as he explained how Dream had both him and Tubbo throw all their things in a pit before burning them. “I lost Wilbur’s crossbow,” he mumbled. 

“We can make another one,” Techno offered, but Tommy shook his head. 

“It wouldn’t be the same.” 

He went on to tell Techno about the vault, Dream’s twisted museum of everything anyone had ever cared about. He had Henry there, and Friend, too. “There was a spot for your horse,” he said. “And the Axe of Peace.” 

Techno went pale. Dream had been planning to take Carl, he thought. The axe he cared less about, but he asked anyway- “Ah… you don’t still have that, do you?” 

Tommy hesitated. “Yeah,” he replied. “I can give it back, if you want.” 

Techno thought about it for a moment, but he shook his head. “It’s yours. I was right the first time, you are worthy.” 

Tommy was practically glowing with pride as he continued. He told Techno about Dream’s speech about attachment, and then stammered his way through how Tubbo had almost been killed.

Techno nearly gasped aloud when Tommy told him about how Punz had come through the nether portal with nearly half of Dream’s friends. Tommy’s eyes shone with something like excitement as he explained how he’d had Dream throw all his things in a hole and then killed him twice, once with the Axe of Peace, and then with Dream’s own crossbow. He’d nearly killed the man a third time, if it hadn’t been for the book. 

Dream, apparently, had a book that told him how to bring people back from the dead. Schlatt had given it to him (how the hell had  _ Schlatt  _ gotten his hands on a book on necromancy?) and it had been enough to sway him to Manberg’s side during that war. Without the book, no one could ever come back. Anyone who was dead already would stay that way, and anyone who died in the future wouldn’t ever be able to come back. 

“He said he’d bring back Wilbur,” Tommy said. “So I kept him alive.” 

Techno wasn’t sure what to say to that.

Tommy explained how Dream was taken to the prison, and how he and Tubbo went back to the SMP, battered and exhausted but  _ alive.  _ Somehow, they’d made it out of that vault, and they wouldn’t ever have to worry about Dream again. 

No one would ever have to worry about Dream again. 

“I visited him once, in the prison. There’s no way he’s getting out of there. Not even he could pull it off,” said Tommy. 

“Why the hell did you visit him?” Techno asked. 

Tommy shrugged. “I wanted to see him. And… to rub it in, I guess.” 

“Fair enough,” Techno laughed. 

Tommy hesitated for a long moment before continuing. “I spoke with Wilbur,” he finally said. 

“What?” 

“I spoke with Wilbur. The real Wilbur, not Ghostbur. He said… he said he didn’t want to come back, and that Dream would probably use the book to bring Schlatt back, too.” Tommy looked up at Techno. “I’m still not sure if I want Wilbur to come back.” 

Techno thought about what he would say next carefully. “I suppose it’s up to you now,” he said. “You’re the one with the power to get the book from Dream. What you do with that is up to you. But I think… Wilbur would rather stay dead.” 

“Do you want to see him again?” 

_ More than anything.  _ “I’m not sure, either.” 

Tommy nodded pensively, but before Techno knew it, his face brightened again. “Hey, I kept my promise.” 

Techno smiled. “Yeah. Yeah, you did.”

* * *

They continued talking for nearly half an hour before Phil came through the door, shaking snow off of his shoulders and wings. “Techno, I’m-” he cut himself off when he saw Tommy.

The two looked at each other for a long moment, and Techno slowly got to his feet. “I’ll leave you two to it,” he said. “As long as you’re willing to have a conversation, that is,” he added, looking at Tommy. 

“You can go,” Tommy replied. 

As Techno walked past Phil to get to the door, he gave his father a meaningful look. The expression Phil gave Techno back was something akin to fear. 

Techno shut the door behind him. As he was walking past, after a moment of hesitation, he glanced through the windows to see Phil standing next to the kitchen table, saying something to Tommy. 

He kept walking, making his way over to Ranboo’s shack. If the half-enderman didn’t show up soon, he thought, he might just move the pets to his house. He’d grown quite fond of the cats. 

(Perhaps Tommy knew where Ranboo had gone. Techno made a mental note to ask his brother later.) 

As long as the conversation between Phil and Tommy went well, Techno thought things might have a chance of going  _ well _ for once. There was no going back to normal, whatever that had been, but maybe they could at least have some semblance of happiness. 

There was still a lot to work through. They’d have to figure out how to be a family again without Wilbur, who had probably been the only decent mediator out of any of them. God knew they needed a mediator. 

Whatever the case, Techno had a good feeling they’d figure it out. 

He was so lost in thought he didn’t hear the creaking of the ladder behind him. “Techno?” came a voice, and he spun around. 

“Ranboo! You’re back!” Techno replied. 

Ranboo stood next to the ladder. In one hand, he held a leather journal so tightly his knuckles had gone white. All things considered, he looked… perfectly fine, if not a bit tired and dazed. 

“Where have you been?” Techno asked. “I haven’t seen you since we spoke the night you left.” 

Ranboo made a face. “When was that?”

“About two weeks ago,” replied Techno. “You said you were visiting a friend, and then you never came back. I’m glad you’re alright.” He didn’t mention how odd Ranboo had been acting that night. 

“I… I’m sorry, I don’t remember that.” Ranboo rubbed one eye. “I don’t remember much of the last two weeks. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s fine,” Techno assured. “Tommy’s caught me up with most of it.” 

“Tommy. Yeah. I saw him in Dream’s vault. Dream… he’s in the prison now. And he was going to take Enderchest.” Ranboo paused, walking over to the black cat and patting it on the head. He looked back over at Techno. “I’m… very tired, but I’ll come speak to you and Phil later. As long as that’s okay.” 

“Of course it is,” Techno smiled. “Oh, Tommy’s here, too.” 

Ranboo nodded, giving Techno a small smile in return. “I’ll see you later, then.” 

Techno went back up the ladder, beginning to walk back in the direction of his house. The whole exchange with Ranboo had been… odd, to say the least, but he was more relieved than anything. He liked the kid, more than he wanted to admit. 

Techno made sure to knock before walking through his front door, in case his brother and their father were still mid-conversation. Phil opened the door, and despite his eyes being slightly red and puffy, he was smiling. “Come in. It’s just about dinner time.” 

Tommy waved from where he was standing next to the furnace. Techno glanced between the two people standing in his kitchen. He’d never been great at reading emotions, but even he could tell things were less tense. Still nothing close to normal, but it was a start. 

He set the table and Phil put a piece of burnt-looking steak on each plate. “Neither of you are very good at cooking,” Techno said light-heartedly. 

“Oh, fuck you,” Tommy replied. “Like you can do any better.” 

Techno paused. “Okay, yeah. Fair enough.” 

All three of them laughed. Techno picked at his food, glancing up every now and then at Tommy, who was telling them his plans to have a hotel built near his home in the SMP lands. “You’ll visit when it’s done, right?” he asked hopefully. 

Techno glanced at Phil. “Ah… I’m not sure if some people would be okay with that.  _ Most  _ people probably wouldn’t, actually.” 

“It’ll be fine _ ,”  _ Tommy replied. “They’ll be fine with it. Besides, it’s not like they could do anything to you two, anyway. With Dream gone, you’re basically the most powerful people here.” 

Techno wasn’t as sure as his brother, but he smiled anyway. “Maybe.” 

Tommy grinned. “It’s gonna be so cool. I’ve already talked to Sam, and he’ll start building it soon. It’s gonna have…” 

Techno listened as Tommy animatedly explained his plans. He hadn’t seen his brother look so excited for something that wasn’t violence in… he couldn’t remember the last time.

Everything was going to be okay, he thought. 

* * *

Tommy spent the next day lounging around in Techno’s living room. Techno tried to get him to go outside, but all he did was complain about how cold it was. “I can give you a cloak,” Techno said, exasperated. 

“I don’t want one,” Tommy replied stubbornly. “They make me look stupid.” 

“If you wanna freeze out here, I’m not going to stop you,” Techno shrugged, but made a point of walking back in the direction of the house. Tommy followed, shivering. 

The two found themselves back in the house, Tommy draped over one of the chairs by the fire in a position that couldn’t be comfortable. “Technoblade, I want hot chocolate,” he announced. 

Techno sighed in mock annoyance. “I let you into my house for one day, and you’re already  _ demanding  _ things?” 

“Technoblade, can I have some hot chocolate? Pretty please?” 

Techno rolled his eyes, but he was laughing. 

As Techno was finishing making the hot chocolate, Phil came in through the door. “I spoke with Ranboo,” he said as he shook the snow from his boots. “Why does it smell like chocolate?” 

Techno held up a steaming mug. “Hot chocolate. You can have some, if you want.” 

All three of them sat by the fire, Tommy now cross-legged in his chair as he clutched his mug as if his life depended on it. “Phil,” he said suddenly, his eyes focused on the fire. “Do you really want to bring Wil back?” 

Techno looked at his brother in surprise. Phil had a similar look of shock on his face. “I’m not sure,” he replied carefully. When Tommy didn’t say anything, he continued, “I don’t think Wilbur would want to be brought back from the dead.” 

Tommy nodded. “Yeah. It’s just… that’s why I kept Dream alive. He said he could bring Wilbur back.” 

“Do you want to bring Wilbur back?” Phil asked. 

Tommy only looked at the fire for a long, long moment. “I still don’t know.” 

“Well, we’ve got plenty of time to decide,” Techno said. “Dream’s not getting out of that prison.” He still wasn’t sold on the whole resurrecting Wilbur thing, but he had all the time in the world to make up his mind. And if the decision had to go to anyone who wasn’t Wilbur himself, it would be Tommy.

(He wouldn’t admit it, but he was being swayed more and more to bring his twin back. He knew it was selfish. The last thing he wanted was to force Wilbur into something he didn’t want, but more than that, he wanted to see his brother again. He wanted to have a whole family again.)

“You’re right,” Tommy replied. “He’s never getting out of there.” 

“He’s never getting out of there,” Techno repeated, both for himself and for Tommy. 

There was a quiet knock at the door then, and Techno stood to get it. Standing on the other side, as he expected, was Ranboo. The half-enderman still looked tired, but better than he had the day before. “Hello!” the half-enderman said. 

“Ranboo?” Came Tommy’s voice from behind Techno. “I haven’t seen you since Dream’s vault! Where have you been?” 

“I… I’m not really sure.” Ranboo ducked through the doorway. 

“Do you want some hot chocolate?” Techno asked, and Ranboo’s face lit up. 

And so Techno found himself sitting around the fire with his friends- with his family- his own mug of hot chocolate long forgotten as he smiled.

* * *

It was the middle of the night, long after Ranboo had left and gone back to his house, when Techno heard movement from downstairs. He listened as the door opened and shut, and stepped over to the window curiously. 

He could see a figure walking through the snow towards the spruce forest. Whoever it was was holding something close to their chest as they disappeared among the trees. 

Techno watched for a few more minutes and was about to turn back to bed when he noticed smoke rising through the trees. He swore quietly. 

Well, at least he knew who it was. No one but Tommy would be setting fires in the woods in the middle of the night. Techno knew a forest fire probably wasn’t possible with all the snow, but it was better to be safe. 

He grabbed two cloaks, draping one over his own shoulders before walking out into the snow. He followed the footprints in the snow all the way to the edge of the woods. From there, it wasn’t hard to tell where Tommy was. 

Techno quietly approached his brother. Tommy was standing next to a small fire. As Techno got closer he saw what was burning- two familiar music discs. 

Techno wrinkled his nose at the stench of burning plastic. “What are you doing?” he asked. 

Tommy looked over his shoulder at his older brother and shrugged. His eyes were slightly red, and Techno realized he was crying. 

Techno stepped closer, putting the cloak he’d carried from his house over Tommy’s shoulders. “This makes me look dumb,” he mumbled, but pulled the cloak tighter just the same. 

“Why did you burn the discs?” Techno asked. 

Tommy shrugged again, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. “I guess you were right. They’re just discs.” He paused. “Dream almost made me choose. The discs or Tubbo, he said. And… and Tubbo told me to choose the discs. He thought I  _ meant  _ what I said that day in the Community House, and I  _ didn’t,  _ I  _ never  _ have. I don’t like what the discs have done to me. I hate the things I’ve done because of them.” 

Techno nodded. “I understand.” 

“The discs never mattered as much as I thought they did. And the only reason Dream wanted them so much was because  _ I  _ wanted them so much. He had this whole stupid monologue about attachment when we were in his vault, you know? About how I’m the one who taught people around here to attach themselves to things or whatever. But he’s wrong about that. That’s just how people  _ are.  _ It would’ve happened whether I ended up here or not.” Tommy sat down on the ground, and Techno sat down with him. “They get attached to animals, or countries, or fucking music discs, and it’s fine until they’ve convinced themselves they hate their best friend over it. Until their best friend says he’s okay with dying forever over it. Wilbur did the same thing with L’Manberg, and it killed him. I don’t want the same thing to happen to me.” 

“You won’t end up like Wilbur.”

“I know. I’m not gonna let myself.” 

They both stared into the fire, watching the discs burn down to almost nothing before Tommy turned to look at his older brother. “You will come visit the SMP lands sometimes, right?” 

Techno considered it. “No one’s tried to start any new governments, have they?” 

Tommy laughed. “No. No new governments.” 

“Sure, I’ll visit. As long as you visit here, too.” 

“As often as I can.” 

The two brothers sat on the cold ground and watched the smoke from the fire before them rise into the sky. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said in the notes at the beginning, this has been so much fun to write. I've appreciated all the kudos and comments so so much. Thank you for reading!!


End file.
